Sakura and the Thunderclap
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Sakura travels with Naruto her boyfriend to the Cloud, where the Raikage needs medical treatment... and gets more from Sakura. Adultery Warning!MA
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderclap: thun·der·clap** [thuhn-der-klap] _n._ – the sound of a scrotum slapping against the body when going balls-deep

**Warning No. 2: Hardcore Adultery up ahead**

ccc

**Sakura and the Thunderclap**

ccc

The body fell easily enough with one solid swipe of his bulky arm. Bones could be felt snapping underneath the impact. A jarring gasp was taken, and that was all.

The hapless fool…

The mighty Fourth Raikage stared down at the broken body of the would-be assassin; A had been smartly targeted while standing atop his tower, reflecting on his significant role in the upcoming war. His attacker was a straggler from the Sound Village, still loyal to the defeated Orochimaru's cause.

Did he really think he had a chance to ambush A – one-armed or not? It had taken only an instant for the Raikage to turn the tables and crush the skeleton of the masked shinobi with a super-fast, super-charged punch to the sternum. The masked ninja hadn't even touched the ground from his initial leap before he was dead. Such was the fate of any, meager ninja who sought A's life.

A could respect one thing, though. In his last instant of life, the attacker had thrown his weapon with deadly intent, slicing the inside of the burly man's right thigh with a kunai coated with fatal venom. Men of lesser stamina would've crumbled within minutes, but this Raikage had the resistances of an unearthly beast, enduring the initial effects of the poisons without a flinch.

He maintained his stance, glaring at the mangled corpse. Enemy nations must've become foolish or desperate to believe that they could catch the mightiest Kumo ninja unawares, even when out in the open. With Orochimaru supposedly slain, his lackeys no longer had the guiding wisdom to leave Kumogakure alone. They were now flailing like a snake with its head lopped off.

"Raikage-sama!"

He turned towards the overlapping exclamations. As always, Omoi and Karui were first on the scene, panicked and overacting while C chased frantically behind them; bringing up the tail of the brigade were Darui, Samui, and Mabui. These were his most loyal and toughest ninja, so it was no surprise that they sensed when he was in any sort of danger.

Tears had welled up in Omoi's and Karui's eyes as they hastened to their leader, apologizing profusely for not showing up sooner to crush the enemy. They threw themselves at his feet, clutching at either leg and spouting their unforgiveable shortcomings. C was a bit more formal and humble, kneeling with his head lowered and offering his sincerest regret for his carelessness. "I sensed him," he explained, "but I was not quick enough to warn you." He bowed deeply as if expecting his head to be lopped off. "Forgive me, Raikage-sama! I do not deserve to be in your presence!"

"There's no need to be dramatic," sighed Darui as he came to stand before the Raikage without any sort of formality. He gestured to the lifeless body sprawled over at the side. "The intruder's been dealt with. There's nothing to worry about. Boss isn't injured…"

There was a deep grunt from the giant Kage. "Do not be so sure, Darui," he murmured softly. He was proud of his resilience, but he was not above the wisdom of seeking medical aid when it was needed. The slender tear at the inside of his right thigh barely showed any traces of blood, but it was still there, and that meant danger. If he did not get himself treated, it was not impossible that he would die a pompous fool.

Before Karui and Omoi could overact again and ask what was wrong, A ordered the gathering to be taken inside his office.

ccc

When it was known that A had actually suffered an injury – however slight – Omoi and Karui's tears started to flow once again with overlapping apologies. A may have been poisoned, but their theatrics were still far over the top, particularly for A's short patience. Wanting Mabui to focus on the examination and not be distracted by the two hysterical ninja wailing, Samui ushered her team outside, telling them to cool down.

"But what if Raikage-sama's infection spreads? What if it is a virus meant to spread throughout Kumo? What if…?" Omoi's nonsensical worries were isolated to the hallway, granting the four inside the office some peace.

Mabui was professional and reasonably versed in toxins, but there was only so much she could examine through the slender tear in his pants. "Raikage-sama, I cannot…"

Deftly, A's strong fingers ripped a hole in his trousers so that his trusted assistant had better view of his poisoned injury. The savage way of aiding her was a bit uncalled for, but at least it was effective; she would speak to him later about how blatant he was sometimes. At least the hole he tore was relatively small, and private regions couldn't be peeked at.

She touched the steel-hard muscles that the kunai had sliced. It hardly took a glance for her to discover the poisons seeping at the wound; the kunai must've been drenched in the substance, and even touching it was a risk! A trace of the fluid was dabbed on a handkerchief to be brought up for examination. Both Darui and C took glances at the dark-purple smudge amongst the stained blood before looking to Mabui for an explanation. The stoic look that was always on her face didn't exactly hint at the severity of the situation.

Of course, a mere glance could not identify the poison or its remedy. It took a few minutes of observation and chakra-study before she could at least come up with a definite answer. "I do not know this poison," she admitted; C was the only one in the room who showed concern. Mabui hung her head slightly as she set the stained piece of fabric on the Raikage desk. "Orochimaru specialized in creating new venoms, so there is no known cure for it outside the Sound Village."

"And _that_ has been disbanded since that Uchiha brat defected," A growled. Finding Sound stragglers would be difficult since they weren't all nested together now. He thought for a moment, his great hand lifting from the armrest to thoughtfully stroke his pointed beard. "How long do I have?"

Mabui was ready for this question. "You've built up a resistance to all sorts of poisons, so that could slow the process. It would run through a normal person's body and kill them within two to three days; for you, it may take considerably longer. We may be able to find a cure or a…"

"There is no certainty in that." A had already made up his mind on what to do, though he had to swallow some of his pride to do it. A war was about to happen, and the head of the Joint Shinobi Alliance could not die beforehand because of a haphazard scuffle. It was not for his own sake, as he was not afraid to die, but his abrupt death on the eve of war could demoralize the troops. His feral eyes shifted to Darui before his hand came up to point directly. "Darui, I trust this matter to you."

The sluggish ninja said nothing in response and simply awaited instructions.

"Go to Konohagakure. Bring Tsunade here."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"She is the best medical ninja in the world today. More than that, she was once close comrades with that snake," the Raikage explained. "Regardless of whether or not _we_ have a cure, she is the best shot at getting this poison treated."

C cut in before Darui could speak, "But, Raikage-sama, shouldn't you go with him? We can set up a transport. The sooner you are healed…"

"I have my duties as Raikage," A snapped at the sensor. Immediately, C's mouth closed and head bowed. "I will not abandon my title for my own sake. But rest assured…" Again, he looked at Darui. "My right hand will serve me well."

It was an honor to be considered the right hand of the esteemed Raikage, but Darui didn't let it show. He simply nodded, complained how travel was usually so dull, and then went to make preparations for his leave. As sluggish as he might have been, he wanted to tackle this mission as soon as possible. No matter his complaints or laziness, he did not want his boss to be in danger.

~~~**One Day Later**~~~

Haruno Sakura woke up to a bright, happy morning. On her tired face was a quaint smile as she stretched her arms out overhead. Her smile turned to the window, welcoming the pleasant blue skies. Clouds were there, but they were nothing more than harmless white wisps against the brightening canvas.

Slipping out of bed, Sakura padded over to her dresser drawers to collect today's apparel. She considered her casual outfit, usually worn when just lazily going about town or practicing medical ninjutsu at the Hokage tower, but she instead picked out the set with her red, sleeveless top, black spandex shorts and her headband. Setting the chosen clothes neatly on her bed, she began to undress, but only after making sure her door was locked; her dad wasn't a pervert per se, but he didn't understand boundaries sometimes. She also kept a wary eye on the window. Who knew when Naruto would have the sudden urge to visit her through the window?

Ever since they had established their relationship, he'd been nothing if not doting and caring, almost to the point of smothering. She didn't mind it, though; he'd always been the attentive type with her, but now there was mutual affection between them with frequent sex. He was insatiable in that aspect, and she'd luckily acquired the stamina to keep up with him – thanks to Tsunade's teachings – but he'd also rein it in when she was not in the mood. He was persistent enough to get what he wanted sometimes, but had the control to back off when she warned him.

With the coast clear of possible peeping toms, she began to undress, unbuttoning the front of her blossom-patterned night blouse. It was shrugged from her shoulders, folded, and then set aside on her dresser drawer. Her bra fell off when the clip at her front was undone, and it was also set on her drawer; quickly, before pulling down her bottoms, she pulled a sports bra on, fitting her budding breasts neatly into the support. A kunoichi needed to ensure that there wasn't too much bounce while training or fighting, as it was terribly distracting.

The exchange of night and day clothes was quick, and after briefly looking herself over in the mirror, she was ready to head out and begin another day in Konoha; she rarely liked to stay home on her days off just to be scolded by her overbearing mother. She went to the door, and just as she grabbed the knob, there was a knock. "Sakura," came her exuberant father's call. "Are you up?"

She would have been now after his hardy knocking. Opening the door, she addressed her father with a smile and morning greeting. Normally, he'd wait until she joined him and her mother downstairs; if he went to her room, it must be of some significance. "What is it?"

"You had a visitor a little earlier," Kizashi said with a beaming smile. "A gentleman was looking for you."

"Looking for me?" Sakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously when she asked, "Was it Naruto?" She could've guessed as much; if he didn't show up at her window, he'd come straight to her front door. Luckily, her dad wasn't overprotective of his daughter, and actually held Naruto in high esteem; it was hard _not_ to respect the boy who saved the village. If anything, Kizashi tried to invite Naruto over for dinner every chance he could.

Surprisingly, though, Kizashi laughed and said that it wasn't Konoha's young hero. "It was Kotetsu-san," he told her. "Apparently there's some 'to-do' at the tower that Tsunade-sama would like you to attend."

"A mission?"

"He didn't say," Kizashi said. Chortling, he wrapped an arm around his daughter and led her towards the stairs. "Well, whether or not it's a mission, let's eat breakfast. We can't let your mom's food go to waste, and I'm too old to do all the eating and get fat!" His uproarious laughter echoed in the Haruno household.

ccc

After a quick breakfast and a plethora of corny jokes from her father, Sakura was off. She was not walking idly, as it was poor form to make Tsunade wait, but she also wasn't dashing down the roads; it was too early in the morning, and only someone like Naruto could be lively at all times of the day.

Shops were barely opening, so there were hardly any villagers to run into. Of course, Sakura gave her hellos and good mornings to shop owners when she saw them; her mom and dad spent most of their time in the marketplace, searching for little doodads and trinkets that caught their eye, so the Haruno family was rather well-known.

With the Hokage tower just a little ways further down the path, Sakura hastened her pace just a little. If it was a mission Tsunade had in mind for her, she had to wonder what it could possibly entail. With a war pending, everyone's individual problems – nobility or otherwise – seemed rather insignificant. Maybe it pertained to the war…

Sakura passed through the perimeter wall of the Hokage mansion before she staggered back with a gasp. A blur of orange jumped down in front of her, and she found herself crowded by none other than her boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" he happily greeted. He smiled in triumph for having successfully spooked her. Once a prankster, always a prankster.

"Naruto?" Sakura blinked as he stepped back, giving her some room and folding his hands behind his head. Had he been following her? "What are you doing here?"

The boy shrugged without much care. "Baa-chan hasn't given me a mission yet, but she promised one soon. It's some S-rank mission involving animal counting or something." He was none the wiser that this so-called 'mission' was actually a diversion to keep him unaware of the war meant to protect him from the masked man claiming to be Madara. The nonchalant look on his face yielded to a grin that was both nervous and suggestive; Sakura knew that smirk well. "But… well, Sakura-chan, since we're both here…" He fumbled a little, looking shyly off to the side. "We didn't see each other last night, _'tebayo_."

"Not now, Naruto," snapped Sakura, pushing by him with resolute determination. She enjoyed carnal pleasure with Naruto almost as much as he did, but she couldn't keep her master waiting just because of a request for sex. She could practically _feel_ Naruto's anxiety as she walked away from him. Well, she did promise to spend time with him last night, but never showed; her dad kept her occupied with sorting out clothes to be donated and/or traded at the shops. Turning back to him with a face hinting at a blush, she said to him, "Can't it wait until my meeting with Tsunade-sama is over?"

Naruto knew this was his chance. Since Sakura had asked rather than lay down the law herself, it meant that she was very open to the prospect of early sex. Naruto had been hard since last night, eagerly anticipating Sakura's arrival at his apartment. He had the opportunity to take care of it himself, but he enjoyed stockpiling; Sakura's surprised comments regarding large quantities of his ejaculate were always a delight and were well worth the effort to control his sexual urges. The build-up would ensure an impressive amount to share with Sakura. What was one quick meeting with Baa-chan?

"Afterward," he decided, though his anxiousness was more than apparent. He looked like he would lick his lips in anticipation. "It can wait."

Sakura didn't need to glance downward to be able to tell that a prominent bulge had formed at the front of his orange trousers to point vulgarly at her. Hopefully he'd be more discrete about it while before the Hokage. She wouldn't be so flattered to have a hard-on displayed in front of her so shamefully. Sakura thought about addressing it, but knew better; having her speak about his erection usually egged on the primal lust – a scenario that ended with her gasping and sweating underneath his pounding hips. _That_ could be put on hold.

Sakura marched ahead of her limping boyfriend, finding it to be a marvel that he wasn't trying to sneak up behind her and grind against her ass. Sometimes, he had that restraint, but it was too rare for her to count on. Without incident, though, they trekked through the hallowed halls of the Hokage building until they stood at Tsunade's office door.

Behind it, they heard the Fifth conversing with someone who was not familiar to Sakura or Naruto; whoever it was sounded to be in desperate conflict. Whoever it was, Sakura permitted him a few more seconds before knocking on the door and announcing hers and Naruto's presence. "Come in," Tsunade replied. When the two teenagers came in, Tsunade was seen at her usual spot behind the desk, hands propped up and folded in front of her; the only other person in the room was a dark-skinned, shaggy-haired man wearing baggy pants and the vest of Cloud ninja.

Sakura regarded the dull-looking man with a courteous, yet puzzled nod; he simply eyed her up and down, but gave her no more acknowledgement than that. "I received word that you wished to see me, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura looked directly at her master, trying to ignore the man from Kumogakure eavesdropping. In all likeliness, _he_ was the reason Sakura was called to the manor in the first place.

"Yes," Tsunade said. Rather than continue talking to her student, she addressed Darui. "This is the medic I spoke of: Haruno Sakura."

Darui glanced the pink-haired kunoichi over one more time before looking back at the head of the village. "I can't say what her skills are," he pointed out, "but Raikage-sama was very specific; he wants _you_, Tsunade-sama. It cannot be some underling." Over his shoulder, he muttered an apology to the girl, but he could not be lenient on the matter. The Raikage had entrusted him to bring a noteworthy medic, and none were better than Tsunade. He'd have failed his mission if he delivered some young lackey to A instead.

"The Raikage should understand that, like him, _I_ have my duties as the Kage of this land." She would've spoken more freely of her current obligations had Naruto not been present; he could not know about the war, or he'd be put into danger… or rather, he'd put _everyone else_ in danger by rushing the enemy head-on and possibly being captured. Her eyes narrowed dangerously on the messenger from the Cloud. "Do not think that I take my title lightly."

Darui exhaled, for though he had an obligation to the Raikage, he could understand Tsunade position. "Forgive me," he grumbled while rubbing the back of his neck. He hesitated a little bit before lifting his head again. "So this Sakura-san is satisfactory? Are you sure?"

Sakura wasn't one to brag to strangers about her prowess, but she was proud when Tsunade vouched for her healing skills. "I am fully confident that she can help the Raikage. She has personally learned many of my healing methods, and should be able to handle any wound or poison that I can. If she is unable, I will go to Kumogakure and tend to A myself."

"That's all I can ask for, then," Darui grumbled. Surely his boss would admonish him for bringing a little girl in Tsunade's stead, but he had no choice. He couldn't impose and definitely couldn't _force_ the Hokage to go with him. At least he managed to snag Tsunade's appraised apprentice.

"Sakura," Tsunade suddenly announced, making the teenager snap erect, "this is your mission – S-rank: you will go with Darui to the Kumo; there, you will treat the Raikage for one of Orochimaru's poisons." Normally, missions involving international healing matters were of a lesser rank, but this involved Kages, and therefore was put as high importance.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

"If you are unsuccessful, report by messenger bird, and I will travel to Kumogakure myself to complete the mission."

Sakura gulped, hoping that it would not have to come to that. She'd be ashamed to have her master speak so highly of her, and then not meet those expectations. For the sake of Konoha's pride, the Hokage's pride, and her own, Sakura would see this mission successfully carried out!

"Baa-chan!" Naruto stepped forward unceremoniously. While one hand gestured to himself, his other was thrown out to the side dramatically. "What about me, _'tebayo_? You said that you had an S-rank mission for me!"

Tsunade sighed. Dealing with Naruto so early in the day was trying her nerves. Still, it was rather fortunate that he was there; she could simply assign him to accompany Sakura to the Cloud village and then pass him over to whoever A's younger brother was. Her honey-brown eyes focused on Naruto before shifting over to Darui. "This is Uzumaki Naruto."

The name was recognized by the Kumo shinobi, but he knew better than to let the Jinchuuriki know that.

"He will be going with you. At the Cloud village, you may pass him over to Bee for his training. Yamoto will be sent over to supervise when he's completed his current scouting mission."

Darui wasn't so sure about traveling with a boisterous boy that this Naruto seemed to be, but there was little choice. At least the travel back home wouldn't be dull. Besides, as a Jinchuuriki, he was likely similar to Bee. And if he could put up with Bee's rapping, Darui could put up with this kid. "Alright, Hokage-sama. I am prepared to depart immediately."

Tsunade nodded. "Naruto, Sakura, both of you will get your supplies and meet Darui at the gate of Konoha." With no more orders to give, she dismissed them with a wave and sifted through the papers on her desk.

ccc

"I really missed you last night, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a broad, foxy grin. "I'm glad you're willing to make it up to me, _dattebayo!_"

"Shut up!" panted the pink-haired kunoichi in front of him. Her skintight shorts were dropped down to mid-thigh with her panties, exposing her hot cunt for her boyfriend to ravage.

They had taken a risk by doing it outside – Naruto's idea – in the corridor leading to his apartment no less. Sakura had expressed her concerns about someone coming, but the excitement of being caught caused her crotch to flare with arousal. On Naruto's instruction, she braced her front against the wall and dragged her bottoms down. The blonde assumed his position behind her, having the ease of just pulling his long, thick shaft out through the zipper of his trousers.

"Just put it in already," Sakura hissed as quietly as she could while still being demanding. "Before someone comes!"

"Sakura-chan is so impatient," snickered Naruto. He aligned his sex with her pink folds, his pre-cum smearing with her own essence as he rubbed along her wetness to lube himself up. And before she could tell him to proceed quicker, he punctured her, nice and slow, but strong.

"_Uhn…!_" Sakura threw her head back with a rapturous smile when Naruto's nine-inch length crawled into her snatch. How had she been able to resist going to him last night? She should've made up an excuse to leave her father in the main room cluttered with piles of clothes! Well, that didn't matter now, now that she was being filled with Naruto's cock. Maybe the absence just heightened the exhilaration of stretching her vaginal walls around his awesome girth! "_Oh, Naruto…!_" While one arm still kept her suspended against the wall, she reached back with her other hand to grasp a fistful of his pants, urging him to fuck her. Though however many times they joined like this, she refused to take his entirety within her. There were methods of medical ninja used to decrease the tension of her insides, but she didn't want to concentrate like that while fucking; therefore, she stuck to just allowing seven or eight inches to ram into her, jabbing her cervix almost painfully each time.

Naruto was always a thorough lover, but the circumstances called for haste. He wouldn't want that Darui guy to go looking for them and find them in this position. Holding on tightly to Sakura's waist, Naruto warned her that he was going to go faster. She nodded frantically and encouraged him. He allowed three warm-up thrusts before his tempo was set.

Again, Sakura couldn't help crying out at the pleasure. Her toes curled and both arms had to be used to hold her against the wall, lest she wanted Naruto to bash her skull against it with each of his passionate thrusts. Perhaps her mewls and moans and pleas for more were louder than she had intended; below, she could hear a group of passing children pause and question one another about hearing a woman in distress. Luckily, imagination ran wild within youth, and the kids ran off in a game of 'ninja' to save some fantasy damsel-in-distress.

Naruto did not live in some bustling part of town, and Sakura was glad for that. Aside from the kids, no one else could be heard wandering around a flight below their level. She permitted herself a higher level of volume when she came, gushing over Naruto's piston-like cock and squeezing it to milk his essence completely.

Of course, Naruto knew better than to send his vital sperm into Sakura's body; Sakura had warned him against it many times before with threats of concussions and broken bones. He got in a few more thrusts, stilled, and then withdrew just in time to witness the first jet of his spunk splattering against the pounded-pink roundness of her ass. The feel of his hot cum spraying over her flesh was pleasure enough to have her whimpering, still high on the endorphins released from her ebbing orgasm.

As expected, Naruto deposited a huge quantity over her supple buttocks, but she was still surprised as streams of white oozed down the backs of her thighs. To keep them from smearing into her clothes, the panting Naruto swept his thumb through the paths of his leaking essence to stall the course. "I've… _pant…_ got some tissues inside, _dattebayo_. We should get cleaned up before heading out."

Sakura gave him an exhausted but satisfied smile. Cleaning up was a no-brainer, but she knew Naruto to be quite absentminded and obvious during the state post orgasm. "Get them," she told him. She wasn't going to go about all undignified, shuffling with her shorts and panties drawn down and cum dribbling down her ass.

Hurriedly, if not stumbling, Naruto rushed into his apartment. Sakura blushed profusely, for even though no one was bound to come by and catch her in such a state, she did feel rather embarrassed being alone while naked.

Naruto was hardly gone for ten second before he came out of the apartment with a box of tissue in one hand and his rucksack in the other; he must've been geared up and ready to go the moment he had an inkling of being sent off on a mission. He already wiped off the juices staining his deflating erection and drained the last droplets out from the slit; he wouldn't have put his dick away otherwise.

The globs of Naruto's seed were wiped and dabbed away; he was handed the used tissues and went inside one more time to discard them while she wedged her way back into her bottoms. Her panties were a little moist from her earlier anticipation, but it wasn't too much of a bother; if it became an issue, she could just change into one of the spares that were in her knapsack.

Satisfied and ready to head out, Sakura and Naruto saddled up and made for the exit of the village. As always, Naruto gushed over how great Sakura was, which was all well and good, but she advised him – threatened him, to be more accurate – not to act this way around the ninja from Kumogakure.

Hands linking at the back of his head, Naruto hummed before giving his observation of Darui. "That Darui guy, I think he was with the Raikage at the Kage Summit. He doesn't really look like someone who takes his job seriously. He kinda reminds me of Shikamaru."

Sakura wasn't about to agree or argue with that fact. If there was one thing she learned after mastering chakra-enhanced strength, it was that one couldn't judge another by looks. Who would take a first glance at Sakura and believe that she could pulverize a boulder with one, solid punch? If anything, she'd take offense if a stranger guessed that outright without any knowledge of her abilities.

Up ahead, Darui was standing at the center of the gateway, lax with his hands filling his pockets and his one exposed eye dully watching the on-coming duo. His otherwise slipshod features permitted a quaint smile. "Glad that you're here," he murmured with no hint of sarcasm. He pivoted on his right foot and began to head out. "It'll take a while to get to the village, and time is important. If we head straight through, we may get there in less than two days. I hope you kids can keep up. Don't be dull, alright?"

"Alright! Let's go, _'tebayo!_" In an instant, Naruto lunged forward and charged aimlessly down the path to Kumogakure.

Darui watched the cloud of dust disperse behind the far-off silhouette of Naruto before looking at Sakura. Blushing in embarrassment, she laughed off Naruto's impetuousness. "Does he know which way the Kumo is?" Darui had to ask.

"I don't think so," Sakura admitted, feeling ashamed that her partner was so hardheaded. He may have been off on a wandering trip with Jiraiya for several years, but they never wandered to the Thunder Country's borders. "When he realizes that, he should be back."

Darui scratched the back of his head and sighed. What a trip this was going to be… "Well, at least he's got spunk." He and Sakura began to follow Naruto's trail, hearing the boy up ahead call back to them unintelligibly. If what he was saying was important, he'd surely go back to them.

"Tsunade-sama says that your skills are nearly on par with her first apprentice," Darui said to strike up a conversation. He wanted to know a bit more about the girl he and his village were to trust their Raikage's life with. When Sakura modestly said she didn't think she matched Shizune-nee-san, Darui grinned at her. "You're very young. You should be proud to be praised by the greatest healer in the world. Of course, I wouldn't want to be discouraged from trusting you to handle Boss." Really, he couldn't say anything to prepare her for _that_ encounter. "He's not exactly an even-tempered guy."

Upon hearing this, Sakura swallowed. Aside from her own pride, she hoped for her _life_ that she was up to par and could handle the Raikage's ailments.

~~~**One Day Later**~~~

"What if Darui-san got lost? Or hurt his leg and was abducted by heathens, who now worship him as a god?"

Omoi was atop the Raikage tower, leaning against the railing and rubbing his chin; Karui was a small ways behind him, pacing impatiently. In the east, the sun was cresting over the horizon, which meant that it was the third day of the Raikage being inflicted with the poison… the third day since Darui had left for Konoha. Such a time period had a worrywart like Omoi dreading that it had been perhaps too long for a round trip to another village. Maybe A himself should've gone to Konoha, despite his pride as Raikage; at least it would've been a safer venture.

Then again, A showed no signs of even being poisoned. Anyone else would've been bedridden, feeble, and pale; A looked perfectly healthy and stronger than a dozen oxen. Mabui had given her estimate of his lifespan without proper treatment, but he certainly didn't look like a man ready to live out his last few days.

Omoi was about to continue his nonsensical ponderings until he saw something. Three somethings, he counted, bounding over the rocky terrain on a direct path to the tower. At first, Omoi rejoiced at the sight of Darui and what must've been two Leaf ninja; odd how Tsunade was not a part of the trio. He was about to turn around and rush to tell the Raikage the news before his imagination worked up again. Cupping his chin in thought, he muttered, "What if that's not really Darui and is just a Sound ninja cloned like him? What if Darui was forced to lead some Konoha terrorists here?"

"Like that's going to happen!" Karui rebuked him with a hit on the cranium. "We need to report to Raikage-sama at once!" With that, the fiery redhead was sprinting to tell her lord of Darui's arrival. Omoi stumbled after her, muttering some worries about cranial damage.

ccc

Though Karui was rather excited to tell him about Darui's arrival, A was not at all pleased to see who his trusty right-hand man delivered. His feral eyes were on Darui as he growled, "I said Tsunade was the only one trusted to a matter of such importance. Instead, you bring me a child!" He pointed his at Sakura, who stiffened in place when he set his attention to her. She forced her bottom lip to quit quivering. She'd never stood in the Raikage's presence before, but as rumors said, it was terrifying.

A bellowed, hitting his fist on his recently-fixed desk, "Darui, have you betrayed my trust so completely?"

Darui rubbed the back of his neck, sighing nonchalantly. He didn't like making his Raikage angry, but it couldn't be helped. "Tsunade-sama asked for you to understand her own obligations, Boss. In her stead, she sends you her best apprentice." He didn't really feel the need to try to compare Sakura with the other apprentice named Shizune. It was just best to speak highly of her so that A could just accept that he got a fine prize just the same.

A said nothing to Darui's explanation; he merely observed Sakura with the intensity of an irate tiger. It felt like static within her, charging her body with fear and anxiety. Was he to banish her and tell her to fetch her master instead? "I called for Tsunade," he grumbled again, this time addressing Sakura instead of Darui. "Not you, girl."

"_Oi_, Sakura-chan is just as good as Baa-chan, _'tebayo!_" exclaimed the blond boy who'd had enough of the Raikage berating his girlfriend. Foolishly, he stepped forward and pointed at A, who did not seem amused or angered by the outburst; Sakura was the only one in the room who regretted his foolishness. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut every once in a while?! Defending her honor was all well and good, but he really should learn some decorum in front of highly esteemed persons. "She saved a hundred lives before! And she could save yours too without a problem!"

A remained silent a moment longer. "Step back, boy, or I will crush you…" His voice resonated with the truth of his threat.

That was not exactly what Naruto thought he would hear; normally, he encountered more reasonable people in the past. Still, he was not one to back down. He opened his mouth to continue exalting Sakura's reputation, but his girlfriend quickly and wisely threw her hand across his mouth and pulled him back. Unlike Naruto, her observant gaze detected the straining of muscles in the Raikage's fist; he was prepared to dish out a punch that would strike Naruto's head from his shoulders.

"Excuse him, Raikage-sama," stuttered Sakura, speaking as smoothly as possible to calm down the tightening of A's mighty fist. "Naruto sometimes doesn't think before talking." She felt Naruto jerk in her grasp and knew that he was going to gripe about that later.

"_Hmph_…" A was hardly concerned with the boy's attitude. A ninja who bowed his head so easily shouldn't even be worth his time, anyway; the Raikage remembered running into this Jinchuuriki on his way to the Kage Summit. "The boy is quick to bark, but slow to consider the consequences." His fist relaxed at his side; it gave Sakura the relief of an enemy holstering a dangerous weapon. His attention now went to the pink-haired medic who might've just saved the Jinchuuriki from severe punishment. "What is your name?"

Respectfully, Sakura bowed her head low to him after dropping Naruto. "Haruno Sakura, Tsunade-sama's student."

"Tsunade must have put a lot of faith in you, girl," the Raikage growled, forgoing the formality of using her name. "She is well aware of my temper, and knows that I do _not_ tolerate failure."

That was most certainly a threat, but Sakura was not about to point it out or challenge the great man. With all of her strength, she doubted it'd take more than a flick of his wrist to send her crashing through the walls should she upset him. In strength, she might've outmatched him, but his speed was legendary even in Konoha. She'd have to tread carefully, which meant she'd have to make sure Naruto didn't make a jackass out of himself.

A then spoke to the rest of the room, "Leave us. I wish for the medic to examine the wound."

His command was unquestioned, and Darui took the liberty of leading the dumbfounded Leaf genin out with him. The door was closed and left A and Sakura in solitude. That, itself, was enough to have Sakura's heart racing with anxiety. Her gaze was on the floor, but she eventually found the nerve to look up at the Raikage; he, on the other hand, had been staring right at her the entire time.

Sakura shifted. "_Um…_"

"Proceed," A murmured. It was the first time he showed his back to her when he approached his chair. His head turned so that he may look at her from over his shoulder. "Sit or stand? Which would be preferable?"

He certainly was daring, Sakura thought with a slight blush. Darui had informed him just where he had been poisoned, and that was rather close to an area she usually called Tsunade or Shizune over to take care of; they were older, far more experienced and far less affected when near a man's groin. She cleared her throat and found her hands starting to shake. Now was not the time to have a panic attack! If she showed such anxiety during a mere examination, how could she be trusted to handle him during the poison extraction?

Going back to A's question, Sakura weighed the options. Sitting down would likely have her on her knees in front of him, though the same went for if he stood. What was the primary factor, of course, was gravity… and what would be dangling freely over her hands as she began her inspection… She really didn't want to think about that.

"On the chair is fine," she finally blurted while hastily shoving a hand into her back pouch to collect some sterilized gloves; she exchanged her black ones for these medical ones after tying her hair up. Her jade eyes could hardly wander anywhere but her feet as she approached the Raikage around the desk; he was already seat. It was when she stood in front of him that she became very aware of him and his lack of pants!

"What're…?!" She shushed herself before she could seem foolish or childish. After dealing with Naruto's sometimes perverted advances, she had gained an impulse to hit anyone that offended her so; this impulse was hard to suppress, but she didn't want to tango with the mighty Raikage. It wasn't like his crotch was uncovered and bared for her to gawk at, anyway; he had the decency to cover up with a towel that had apparently been set next to his chair. Better to just do her best ignoring his blatantly and do her job.

A did not seem daunted in the slightest. He could probably forgo the covering entirely, standing with an audience watching, and still not show the smallest hint of hesitance. Patiently with that same scowl glued on his face, he watched her teeter into position. There was a bit more than just a little wavering and embarrassment in her voice when she asked if he could spread his knees a bit wider.

Sakura stared at the wide space A had provided for her. He was far too comfortable with the situation, and she was just a bundle of nerves. As best as she could, she threw on a smile and stutteringly said, "On second thought, that won't be necessary. I'll just…" She didn't finish her sentence, instead demonstrating by going to A's right and kneeling down to the bandages around his thigh. She wouldn't have felt right being nestled in between the legs of a man not her boyfriend.

Even if she did not take the spot, the Raikage kept his legs open. With the attentive nurse at his side, he reached for the wrappings around his wound and tore them away with the simplicity of discarding cobwebs. The gash underneath had already started to close up with a scarring membrane, but Sakura could still work with it.

The poisons were circulating through him; it was a miracle that he didn't keel over already, but Sakura had heard rumors – rumors confirmed by Darui – that it took something otherworldly to stop the Fourth Raikage's heart from beating. Sakura was more than impressed by his durability, and was thankful as well since he was the general of the whole of the Joint Shinobi Alliance.

A green aura – one dissimilar to C's own healing technique – covered Sakura's palm when she touched it to his steely body. A had thought that she was mending his cut, but the injury remained unchanged. He could feel her chakra spreading into him, flowing through his veins as fluidly as his lifeblood. "What are you doing?" he growled, never minding if he was breaking her concentration. In the Land of Thunder, everyone was on his time.

Sakura didn't appreciate making conversation while mapping out her duties, but she had to comply to one as important as Raikage. "I'm analyzing the poison," she said simply, trying to keep her focus. "It'll help me isolate it later on when it's time for extraction." She looked up at him. "I'll issue some medicine for you to take. It'll help with the extraction by clotting the blood around the venom."

"The medics in this country haven't used such methods before," A said. "Why does Tsunade not make these techniques and methods privy to Kumogakure?" For all of his pride and power, there still seemed to be a flicker of jealousy for Konoha's resources; the failure to retrieve the Byakugan still weighed on his shoulders as one of the greatest missed opportunities.

The pink-haired kunoichi would've rolled her eyes if she wasn't so focused and wasn't so sure that A would see and reprimand her for the arrogance. This man – from what she had heard from Shizune – seemed to think that every other villages' talents should be his to collect and amass as the greatest force in the ninja world.

"Tsunade-sama taught it to me herself," Sakura informed him. "Her disciples learn firsthand her best jutsus." With that, she had let the large man know that it was a privilege of few to know these tricks.

A knew he wouldn't get anything out of this girl. She seemed intelligent and tight-lipped, though that may not be the case when it came to her cohorts; A noticed the flickers of annoyance and anger when the boy – the Fourth Hokage's progeny – spoke out of turn. "The Jinchuuriki," A muttered, knowing Naruto's name through reputation, but not having the respect for him to use it. "Was he brought with you because Tsunade wished to keep him safe? Bee is not yet ready to train him. Did Tsunade think to take advantage of my situation by sending that boy here for protection?"

He certainly was arrogant to believe that the Cloud was safer than the Leaf, though swallowing some pride, Sakura had to admit that it was Konoha that was utterly demolished by Akatsuki while Kumogakure still stood strong. Regardless, Sakura closed her eyes in reproach, hardly able to keep her focus, and said, "Tsunade-sama just thought it'd be easier this way, instead of ushering him out here at the last moment. Now Naruto can head off with Bee-san whenever they are ready." And the sooner that happened, the sooner she could leave this unpleasant man…

"_Hmph_. And he hasn't a clue about the reasoning, correct? He seems to be a boy with a big mouth and little brain."

Sakura flushed a little. That much, though she hated to do it, she could agree with the Raikage on. Naruto may have matured, but he was still a little bigmouthed a lot of the time.

A said nothing more, content to simply observe the girl at work. After finishing her analysis, she muttered something about putting some seals on his leg to isolate the poison and purify his blood. She diligently worked on hand symbols and marked the areas on his thigh. The muscles that were felt whenever her glowing fingertips grazed him were like iron. She had to wonder if a kunai thrown directly at him would ricochet off his hardened form. Without meaning to, her eyes glanced more over him. Dark skin seemed strained across his bulging muscles, as if a mere flex would tear the flesh around his biceps. She could honestly say she'd never encountered so much body mass before – not of pure muscle, anyway.

Being no naïve fool, A noticed how the pink-haired medic scanned his body with her eyes. He'd prefer her to simply work on ridding him of the poison, but her interest in his size was mildly entertaining after such boredom. The boys of Konoha surely couldn't enthrall women with their size; _that_ was one of the specialties of the men of Kumogakure.

Sakura was unaware of A watching her until her eyes curiously lifted. When she saw him staring right back down at her, her pale cheeks flushed and she tried to focus solely on her work. Just three more seals, and she could scoot away and be with Naruto until the actual extraction needed to be done. She was doing well for a moment, but then something caught her eye on A's opposite thigh; something underneath the towel shifted before it dropped entirely. It did not take her a few guesses to know what it was. The redness that had taken her cheeks increased a hundred fold.

It was _that,_ her mind vaguely screamed?! She had thought that lumped was just part of A's bulging muscles! And had she heard a _thump_ when it fell on the chair?! She couldn't help being distracted now, though she wished she had just ignored the movement!

The practiced posture that Tsunade had taught her youngest disciple began to waver. Sakura's hands fumbled now and again, and it was apparent that she was trying her hardest not to glance at the area between A's legs. How inappropriate! A medic of such esteem as herself should not take _any_ notice or interest in their patients! Not like _that!_

"There," sighed Sakura while placing the last seal on the bulky leg. She exhaled, not with the relief of a job well done, but with the relief that she could now step away from the Raikage and be with Naruto. She stood up and quickly brought some distance between them while slapping on a polite smile; A did not return the gesture. "_Uh…_" Sakura stumbled with what she wanted to say next. "Tomorrow afternoon," she finally managed by looking away from the hulking Raikage, "I'll remove the poison from your system. There shouldn't be any side effects."

A gave a grunt of approval, showing neither gratitude nor relief. He made no effort to make himself more presentable; Sakura thought the least he could do was turn his chair around and pull up his pants. How could he still be so casual? "Very well. For tonight, you will stay here. Mabui will show you to your room, and you may roam freely. You have permission to use the establishment: food, bath, and luxury."

Sakura nodded with a small stutter of gratitude.

"However, you are not to poke around in unauthorized areas," he rumbled, pointing his finger accusingly at her. "Despite the war, Kumo needn't share any secrets with Konoha. Be sure the Jinchuuriki boy understands that."

Sakura truly did not like this man. Darui had spoken most highly of him, but she could not understand why. He thought only of himself and his village, and while that seemed like a generally dutiful mentality for a Kage, he held these ideals in a way that would wreak havoc.

Did she actually hear a **thud**, her mind cried again? The influence of Inner Sakura must've still reigned within her to impulsively bring up random thoughts that only bothered her. It may not have landed like a dropped dumbbell, but she had certainly heard _something_ with girth dropping onto his seat and it had resonated like thunder in the stillness of the room.

Dazedly, she tried to shake that recollection from thought. Leaving was in her best interests, lest she found her curiosity rousing even further with an overactive imagination. A had dismissed her, so she freely headed for the door. Her legs felt unsteady underneath her as she walked. She hadn't felt like this since… since… Well, the closest she could come to a comparison was when she was younger and Sasuke would look in her direction with that cool smirk of his.

It was when she touched the doorknob that she realized that heat was beginning to swell in the juncture of her thighs. Imagination certainly _had_ taken her far.

Not risking another second alone in an empty office with the Raikage, Sakura drew open the door and hoped to fling herself into Naruto's arms. Unfortunately, the knucklehead was absent; Mabui, on the other hand, was not.

"Where is…?"

"Naruto-san is dining," Mabui anticipated Sakura's question. With a courteous bow, she went on, "I will take you to him and show the two of you to your rooms." She moved fluidly, keeping her agenda book to her chest as she walked down the hall.

Sakura, without much question, made to follow her, but turned to look in the office one last time. A was standing, and thankfully was now tying the sash around his waist to keep his pants up. More noticeably than that his eyes were on her, so fierce and focused. What gears and cogs were turning in his head as he observed her? Not wanting to stick around and ask, Sakura scuttled after the Raikage's assistant.

"Girl!" A's thunderous voice made Sakura freeze in place. She felt the fear shoot straight to her belly. Behind her, the Raikage slowly strode out of his office to watch after her. He was quiet for a moment until Sakura, like a rusty machine, slowly rotated to face him. "Did you not mention some medicine that I should take?"

Sakura smiled feebly. "Oh… oh yeah, there is."

"Medicine?" Mabui was approaching from behind. Already, she had a pad to take notes on and a pen handy. She looked at Sakura. "I'll gather whatever is needed after taking you to Naruto-san."

Caught between two Kumo ninja, Sakura chose to face the gentler one. She could still feel A's eyes upon her, even as she began listing the herbs and potions needed to aid the poison extraction tomorrow.

ccc

"Ichiraku is better," groused Naruto as he followed Sakura into the room they were provided. He'd taken advantage of Kumogakure's hospitality; just because it was not as good as old man Teuchi's didn't mean that he wouldn't chow down on all the ramen available.

Mabui had taken Sakura to Naruto, and from there, gave a brief tour to lay out a path for the two youngsters to take should they wish to indulge in the bathing area. One glimpse inside caused Sakura to second guess her opinion that Kumogakure was a savage land; the bathroom was quite splendid, and the tub itself was fed water from a natural, underground spring. She made a note that she _had_ to visit this bathing area later on.

Once inside their room, Sakura dropped her supplies at the foot of the bed on the opposite end of the room. There was only one, and surely Naruto wouldn't be selfish enough to call it for himself or try to cram onto it with her; they had already agreed that it might not have been in their best interests to fool around while staying within the Raikage's palace.

Naruto rambled on as he settled on the floor, still munching on his soup. He said something about that Darui guy saying 'dull' as often as Shikamaru said 'troublesome'. They had similar attitudes and posture, he murmured. Maybe they were related or something, he concluded, not giving much more thought to the matter when his ramen was starting to lose its heat. Indiscriminately to the taste, he wolfed it down as if it was a steaming bowl of Ichiraku soup.

After he was done with his bowl, Naruto told Sakura that he wanted to do some exploring; she declined going with him, saying that the journey left her rather tired. It wasn't exactly a lie, but she just didn't feel up for a casual stroll… mostly to avoid the Raikage. It may have been a brief encounter, but she still couldn't stop thinking about it; about that grizzly face, those rock-hard abs… that _thump_.

She groaned, putting her hands over her eyes as she lied down on her back. How frustrating it was to have her mind riddled with such perverse thoughts. A wasn't exactly her idea of handsome in any way, and was far older than her; she scolded herself for being so curious about what dangled between his mighty legs. Curse her nubile curiosity!

All of a sudden, Sakura had to think that it might've been better to have gone with Naruto on his exploration of the mansion. He'd distract her from these musings. Hell, maybe they'd even break their vow of celibacy and find a nice, secluded room to screw around in. A good, thorough fuck should erase her curiosity of other men, especially other men that she didn't even find attractive!

Sadly, Sakura hadn't the will to step out alone, still foolishly worried that she'd bump into A, and having an irrational fear that she'd see or feel the appendage in between his thighs when they collided around a corner. She berated herself time and again for these thoughts, but A was just an intriguing specimen. Needless to say, his skin color was rather exotic, and she liked the contrast when her healing hands were against him. She could imagine how her lithe, pale body would be splendidly highlighted against his dark, massive form…

"_No!_" Sakura hissed out loud, shaking her head violently. No thoughts like that should enter her mind. She was in a committed relationship with Naruto, savior of Konoha and man who treated her like a goddess. He satisfied her in all ways – though there were a few of his quirks that left something to be desired.

Resolved not to let her mind stray to those thoughts again, though it was tempting, Sakura scrambled through her rucksack and pulled out a medical journal that Tsunade-sama had requested that she read. Of course, she'd read it twice already, but Sakura wanted to be meticulously thorough when it came to her healing techniques. With that in mind, she set the book on her lap, through the cover open, and started at page one. She forced herself to concentrate, eyes focusing painfully on the pages and words that hardly made any sense with her so frazzled.

At once, barely after she managed to read through the first paragraph, without so much as a knock, the doorknob twisted, and the door opened.

Sakura almost jumped from her seat to her feet when she realized the sudden intrusion. Who had the audacity to just intrude? She rolled her eyes with a knowing smirk. Who other than her boyfriend would come to this room and enter without knocking?

"Naruto, where have you…?" She cut herself short when she found herself talking to giant pectoral muscles. At once, stunned, she lifted her eyes slowly, gawking up at A.

A filled the doorway with his powerful mass, and Sakura was lost in his shadow. He glowered down at her, not amused that she had mistaken him for her Jinchuuriki companion. "I have concerns, girl," he rumbled. Without invitation, he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Sakura, dumbfounded, stumbled backwards until she fell back onto the bed, sitting on its edge with her body tensing. Already, she was flushed. Just what was A's purpose in coming here, to her room, while she was alone? She gulped.

He was certainly pompous. Did he just walk into any room without a courteous knock? As Raikage, maybe he felt it was his right to move wherever he wished. Sakura could certainly point out what she found wrong with such a brazen move. What if she had been in the process of changing clothes? What if he walked in on her butt-naked?! She flushed from the mere thought of this giant witnessing her hallowed nudity.

The Raikage was not concerned with her feeble attitude; there were many underlings who cowered in his awesome presence, and surely this mousey girl hadn't the courage or fortitude to remain standing before him. The reason for his showing was not to intimidate her, though. "I have concerns for this jutsu you've placed on me." Luckily, he did not expose it; he merely gestured to his thigh where his injury was. "I've noticed and recognized this as a seal. Could this possibly be from the Uzumaki clan?"

That was a question Sakura could not answer appropriately. Tsunade-sama had taught her the method, but not the origins of this handy technique; Naruto's clan was honestly a mystery to her and to him. "_Um_, I'm not sure…"

"Is there some secondary effect?" A growled softly. He had not lived as a Kage for so long by being stupid and trusting. "I have studied the Uzumaki clan thoroughly since before becoming Raikage. I know many of their seals can weaken the target. Did Tsunade teach you some seal to possibly hinder me so that I am forced to give up my title as the Joint Alliance Commander?"

This accusation flustered Sakura, ruffling her feathers and causing her to bristle in annoyance. Truly, she did not like this man. How dare he accuse her master of such underhanded tricks just to supplant him? Glowering up at him, she said with a blatant hint of venom in her voice, "Tsunade-sama has ordered me to do nothing but aid you, Raikage-sama. And that is all I've done. Tomorrow, the procedure will be completed, and you will have to worry about me and other possible 'deceit' no longer."

The defiance and disrespect of her tone could've earned her some serious punishment. A, however, elected to ignore his attitude. A liar would've broken their ground and desperately sought to convince him that there was nothing underhanded in the works; Sakura did not try to convince him of anything and just spoke the truth. For now, he would accept that the seal on his leg was only beneficiary. If there should be any change in health, attitude, or emotion in the morning, he'd given orders to Darui and C to detain the Konoha visitors.

"Where is the Jinchuuriki?" he asked, his eyes briefly scanning to room to see if the boy was about. He had heard from Mabui that he might've still be roaming the tower.

Sakura pursed her lips, for she had been wondering that same thing for now. "Naruto…" She said the name pointedly so that A would not forget that he was not simply known as Jinchuuriki. "… is wandering the building. He said he'd be back soon."

A's harrumph didn't sound displeased; more like he was musing. He leered at Sakura from the corner of his eye. "It's good that he feels safe enough in my abode. There is no safer place in all the Five Countries, after all."

Then how and why did you get that wound on your leg? Sakura bit back the disrespectful comment. For now, she would simply tolerate A's company and hoped that his interest in this room would soon be spent.

In silence, they were together. The air was thick with tension. The Raikage stood there like he had never been in one of the guest rooms before. Sakura's eyes remained fastened to the floor. Trying not to think about the experience earlier in the day was proving to be more challenging than she'd ever thought; sitting down on the bed's edge, she _was_ practically eye-level with his groin.

"I have business to attend to," A suddenly said. He acted like _she_ was the one detaining him. He wheeled about swiftly for such a large man and headed out the door. He almost brought it closed before pausing to look back at his guest. "I look forward to tomorrow's operation with much anticipation." He spoke like it was a challenge, and then closed the door, leaving Sakura in silent, solitary contemplation.

When she was sure that he would not make another sudden appearance, Sakura exhaled loudly in relief and let herself fall back over the bed. She splayed her arms out across the span of the bed. Now that the intense atmosphere had lifted, she could finally find some relaxation. Her eyes drifted shut for a moment, attempting to banish A completely from her mind. The way he was, it powerfully irked her! Assuming that Tsunade would try such underhanded techniques to weaken him; the Fifth Hokage – and the previous ones – had only sought peace with the other nations, yet A had the audacity to accuse them.

If he was such a dislikeable man, a second voice echoed beneath her inner ranting, why was she still thinking about him? Well, that was an easy question, she thought snidely, unaware of the cocky glower on her face.

Her sexual curiosity of his genitals!

…

At once, Sakura's eyes flashed open as realization struck her in the gut. Was she seriously only thinking about the Raikage because she was interested in what he had hidden within his drawers? Was she mentally badmouthing him in an unconscious attempt to convince herself that he was a terrible person and did not deserve her constant thoughts?!

She sat up and whimpered, the familiar heat returning to her veins and rousing the butterflies in her stomach. Her thighs clutched tightly together as if to hide the truth that her crotch was getting hot. Even her fingers and hands had started to twitch and tremble. Her heart was still thumping with the thrill of him standing in the same room with her.

Oh no…

_Study!_ She came up with a solution before her arousal could be provoked and, inevitably, indulged! At once, she grabbed her textbook and flung it across her lap, gluing her eyes to the pages when she opened it. Focusing on these nearly-memorized texts was hard, but there was little else that could preoccupy the fiery pink-head from doing a curiously excited dance against her shorts with her fingers.

Hours crept by at a snail's pace, but Sakura had finally managed to focus. She read several chapters that brushed up on facts she already knew about Tsunade's particular healing methods and how their strength-enhancing chakra could also be used to make them more flexible in certain situations. All these facts were rather trivial now that she had more or less mastered them. She may not have been at Tsunade's level, but given that she started at a younger age, she had high hopes of matching her teacher's status someday – maybe not as Hokage, but as a renowned medic.

When her eyes could no longer bear the strain of rereading paragraphs that she'd practically memorized already, she set the textbook down and gave a great sigh as she stretched her arms over her head. Recapping the basics was always a good idea, she tried to convince herself. And now came the reward for her efforts.

"I want to visit that hot spring bathroom," she said out loud with an anxious grin. After such a stressful day, she owed it to herself to sink up to her chin in warm waters and forget all the cares of her young life.

She went over to the drawer – Mabui assured her and Naruto that they were stocked with towels – and grabbed the first one she saw; a nice shade of pink to compliment her hair and fair skin. It'd be a little lonely bathing without anyone to talk to, but this was one of those times when she could appreciate the solitude.

She peeked out of the room first, looking for any signs of Naruto. Of course, there were none. She sighed disappointedly; only he could manage to be entertained for hours on end looking through a building, though maybe his journey inevitably took him outside. Oh well, it was his loss; if he was present, Sakura was sure to lift the ban of sex and let him take her in the tub. There'd be a certain thrill doing it in the regal home of a foreign village, especially right underneath the spiteful Raikage's nose.

She scurried down the corridors leading to the glorious bathing area, and with no run-ins, it seemed that she was in some luck. Not a soul in sight, and she was free to bathe in blissful silence. She giggled softly to herself as she stood in front of the glamorous doors. Finally, she had a chance to indulge and take advantage of the niceties of Kumogakure without interruption. Perhaps the Kumo staff retired earlier in the day…

Perhaps she should've been more mindful when she abruptly opened the door…

It was too late for second chances, though. Steam wafted out of the opened doorway, lifting a veiling fog that could've shielded Sakura from what she unwittingly stumbled into. A mighty silhouette stood across from her – it took little guess to know who it was – and she was too stunned to look away.

A grunted and unabashedly turned. His body was wet from his time in the bath, and Sakura had the poor timing to walk in just as he was putting on his towel. The view she had been ashamedly anxious to confirm earlier was on display long enough for her to etch a permanent picture in her mind of how massive the Fourth Raikage really was where it mattered to the opposite sex. She had honestly never believed she'd ever see something like it in her lifetime!

It was _huge! Colossal! And not even hard yet!_

Even as the girl was caught flabbergasted and bug-eyed, A did not hasten to fold his towel around his waist. He went at his own leisurely pace; what Tsunade's student saw and was affected by was her own problem. He did not smirk, make a chastising remark, or turn away. He simply contemplated her reaction. Many women had seen him like this, but most of the reactions were similar; stunned silence was certainly the most-used reaction.

Darui and C were there as well, chiseled bodies glistening with the moisture of the humid room. Sakura vaguely discovered that they, too, had been bathing, providing their Raikage with some company; they'd spent the time discussing the upcoming war. C quickly and modestly covered his nakedness – an object that could not boast A's size, but still had some mass to be proud of when hard. He hastily tossed a towel over to Darui, who was a bit more noteworthy. All in all, Sakura summed up the room to have dicks to be proud of!

Though she had done nothing but freeze in place and gawk dumbly, Darui quickly said to her, "Forgive me, Sakura-san, but I must request that you return to your room." He fumbled with getting the towel around his waist; C was a bit less composed, but still managed to maintain his dignity. "The bathing room is occupied." Obviously…

Snapping from her daze, Sakura looked directly at him. Her face was still painted with a crimson blush, and she looked as though she didn't understand what Darui had requested of her. For a moment, she was unsure if he even spoke her language. Even so, she could guess what was wanted of her. Therefore, she wheeled about, but before hurrying back to her room to hide under the covers, she impulsively faced the Raikage one last time, eyes ghosting over his body as though she'd receive a second look. And then she was gone, ready to barricade herself inside her room until it was absolutely necessary that she leave.

In her absence, Darui rubbed the back of his head. "She could've at least closed the doors." He shut them before turning to A. "This is why I told you we need locks on these doors, Boss."

A ignored his complaints. He was far more interested in this Konoha medic now. And for the first time since Sakura and Naruto showed up, he permitted a smirk on his face.

ccc

Sakura had thrown herself on the bed, pulled the covers up to her chin, and stared blankly at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Not just the Raikage, but _Darui and C, too?!_ She was once proud to admit that her experience with naked men was at a low count – considering that Ino had many known relationships – and now a good single experience had jumped up to four! All because she didn't knock first!

Probably the worst part of it all was the sensation in her loins. She'd been treading towards dangerous thoughts, but she was able to stay away from them for the better part of the day. Now it felt like her nether regions were beginning to salivate. She'd never felt more perverted! Ino would probably be jealous of her; all of her run-ins with men couldn't possibly have resulted in each man being no less than seven inches.

"Just what do they eat here?" whimpered Sakura after pulling the covers over her head and preparing for a long, awkward night…

ccc

**copier!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura cheats on Naruto with A after healing him**

ccc

That night, Sakura stayed in bed longer than Naruto, but didn't get much sleep. Her body was hot, sweating, and flushed. She tossed and turned with frustrated moans. While her boyfriend was able to sleep soundly on a blanket set on the floor, Sakura was still having difficulty letting her eyes fall shut. For a significant portion of the night, she just stared up at the ceiling and tried to quell the memories of her intimate encounters with the giant Raikage. The opportunity Naruto would've had to be intimate with Sakura had passed him by without him ever knowing; Sakura wouldn't have felt right seducing him when she was all hot and bothered by her earlier discovery.

Groaning, she tugged the blankets over her head. Why did she have to keep thinking of that detestable man? It only made her recall what she had confirmed by walking in on him in the bath. Perhaps in Konoha, Naruto had something to be proud of between his legs; in Kumogakure, A and his cohorts set a new standard. How did the women of the Cloud even _manage_ when the men were so equipped? The brief glimpses of C and Darui proved that there was some significant difference between the two villages. Again, she theorized that there was something significant in their diet that differed from Konoha; it would explain the massive beasts, after all.

Just a few more hours, she thought when looking at the clock hanging above the door. A few more hours in the same establishment with the biggest man she'd ever seen, and then she could be on her way back home, where only one penis mattered to her: Naruto's nine inches.

The Raikage's would surely be much larger when erect; perhaps a solid foot in length if not more, and substantial girth. He'd probably ruin any woman underneath his pounding hips, maybe even Tsunade-sama! And if her own master couldn't handle that size, Sakura doubted she'd survive…

Sakura blinked her eyes wide. Just _what_ were her thoughts straying to _now?!_ Before the mental image could fully develop of her gasping and sweaty form underneath the merciless giant, she shook her head and scolded herself. Her boyfriend was in the same room! How could she even start to think of another man looming over her, a force of power like she'd never known before?

The rest of the night was mostly spent fending off those and similar suggestions…

ccc

Drowsy and not feeling particularly hungry, Sakura simply stared at the breakfast that had been prepared for her and Naruto. Her boyfriend had no difficulty gulping down the assortment of eggs, meat, and fruit with the grace of an Akimichi; he even asked Sakura if she was willing to finish her untouched meal. She responded by shoving the plate towards him. She wouldn't berate his manners as he practically licked the plate clean; after all those wicked thoughts trying to force their way in last night, she didn't feel like she could look down from her high horse at Naruto again until the recollections had safely receded. It was simple 'girlhood' curiosity, she vindicated, but still awful. After encountering Naruto's nine-inches, it was only natural for her to be awestruck that there were those even bigger!

She was no whore, Sakura told herself. She didn't get worked up just because of a guy's size; she certainly didn't lower her standards from Sasuke to Naruto just because of what the blonde was packing. Heck, she wasn't even aware of Naruto's size until months into their relationship. It certainly proved to be a bonus when she got accustomed to it plowing into her.

After sitting in the guest cafeteria for a while – and after Naruto called for several helpings of miso ramen – Darui appeared before them. As always, he showed no particular enthusiasm or expression aside from dismalness, but his visible eye did linger on Sakura; obviously, he remembered the incident last night very well. Sakura couldn't help blushing, recalling how she briefly caught a glimpse of his own, dangling member before he covered up. C was probably still in shock and wouldn't wander anywhere near Sakura.

The timing last night couldn't have been more terrible, she fretted again in her head. Darui, C _and_ the Raikage, who outmatched them all! And now, today, she'd have to be secluded in a room with him again? Heavens help her! She would be mortified if A removed his trousers in such a blatant fashion again. Now that she had an actual image in her head of his 'size', there was really nothing left for her imagination to pick at… aside from imagining it growing.

"Sakura-san, if you are prepared, Boss is ready for the procedure," Darui said, breaking Sakura out of her dizzying daydream. For someone who was caught naked last night, he seemed more or less like himself, even to Sakura. "I'll take you to him now if you wish."

So soon? Sakura looked over at the clock and was astonished that it was already one o'clock. She would seriously have to tell Naruto to stop eating so much, Kyuubi or no. Honestly, after last night, she'd hoped to stave off the procedure a while longer, at least until she had better control over her thoughts. Pulling out the stops, she blurted out, "N-Naruto is still eating. I think he'd want to be in attendance…"

"It's fine, Sakura-chan," mumbled Naruto while munching on the last bit of his ramen. He snickered, placing a reassuring hand on her back – a gesture that made her flinch. "I want to look around Kumo some more before this Bee guy takes me on the mission. I know you like to concentrate when you're working, _'tebayo_."

Tactless doofus, though she supposed it was her own fault; she did reprimand him from time to time from hovering around her while she was trying to treat patients. Now she could not fall back on him for support should her attention stray to whatever was lying underneath A's towel. Naruto may have been a dunce in many aspects, but he was a viable source of resolve. Without him, Sakura feared that she might crumble in some way while alone in the Raikage's presence.

Maybe she was just over-thinking things. A certainly seemed like a man not to be interested in someone happening upon his nakedness, especially someone so much younger than he. Aside from his brutality and crudeness, he was a dutiful sort. Surely, he wouldn't let last night's event distract either him or his nurse from what needed to be done…

She kept telling herself that over and over while giving Naruto a chaste kiss goodbye, and then followed Darui. She watched Naruto wave at her up until the doors of the cafeteria closed. There was no escape now. She could only hold her breath and hope that this operation went off without a hitch.

Thankfully, Darui said naught as he directed her to the medical room. It was a level below the Raikage's office, but had a view just as splendid with a wall of windows facing out over the craggy village. The room was rather plain, lined with rows of cots for a number of sickly patients, a front desk where medics could keep files, and medical effects in drawers lining the room.

A stood at the windows, gazing out at his village built into the very mountains of this rugged land. He didn't acknowledge Sakura's presence until Darui announced her arrival. "Boss, Sakura-san is here."

"Then you may go, Darui," A grumbled before turning around to face the Konoha medic. Darui simply bowed and was off to perform his own duties.

Once again, Sakura and A shared a secluded moment. Despite how she did not particularly find him favorable company, she certainly found herself alone with him a lot since arriving.

She stood firm, hoping that A wasn't thinking of how she barged in on him last night, catching him so indecent. The last thing she wanted to hear in these moments was some jibes from a Kage. If only he knew the thoughts that had plagued her since that incident… Perhaps she should take the initiative, bring the accident out into the open, and apologize for her intrusion. In reality, she would've done well to _knock_ before striding into a public bathroom, even if the door was not locked.

Before she could formulate her pride-injuring apology, A spoke in his baritone voice. "You said it was a simple procedure, correct?"

Sakura blinked. It took her a moment to answer with a "Yes". It was a simple procedure _if_ the medic knew what she was doing, she could've added boastfully, but didn't; it would take even longer if he hadn't taken the medicine she prescribed for him, but the empty bottle and used herbs on the table informed Sakura that he had followed her instructions. She honestly had her doubts that he would after that accusing confrontation last night.

"Very well. Let's get it done." The burly man moved smoothly, yet each footstep resonated like thunder. From the nearest cot, he picked up a towel and then turned around. As unceremoniously as before, he dropped his trousers – and Sakura was grateful that she didn't have the chance to steal another peek, though she had hoped he wouldn't have taken his pants off at all – and set himself on one of the small chairs next to the cots. The chair was so small for his frame that even the steel bars didn't look like they could handle his weight for long. Like yesterday, he found the towel over his lap a suitable cover, though Sakura could argue that – with what he was hiding – it might be more prudent to put another towel or two to ensure nothing 'slipped'.

Sakura stood in place for a minute, chewing on the inside of her lower lip as her mint-green eyes examined the brilliant Kage. The hardest of muscles and the biggest of cocks; hardly what a respectable medic should be thinking of while eyeing a patient, but it was impossible to control herself.

"What are you waiting for, girl?" A's course voice cut through her musings and had her on edge. "My time is too valuable to be spent waiting."

"Right," fumbled Sakura, putting herself in motion to stagger over to the nearest sink. Cold water washed over her hands, and she thought about splashing some onto her face in order to cool down. Her heart rate was starting to increase. Why was her imagination starting to run wild _now_, of all times?! In her mind, she pictured what it would be like to see that towel on his lap lift over a jutting object.

Sakura cringed with an audible whimper. Sure enough, those visions had her crotch heating up, secreting some lubrication should it be needed. Damn it all…

As though her legs weren't feeling like jell-o or her heart wasn't pounding frantically in her ears, Sakura turned to A with a smile and said that she would do her very best for him. He said nothing in return; he expected her finest efforts from the get-go anyway. With hands sterilized and equipment – should something go awry – set on the cot next to her, she sunk down to her knees and tried not to think of how she usually knelt down to give Naruto a blowjob.

Keep to the work, she told herself. A few hand seals were completed, though she had to retry it three times, embarrassed to admit that she wasn't sure if she did them right. If A knew that she was bumbling and second-guessing herself, she'd probably be saddled with her rucksack and sent home to tell Tsunade that she had failed. Not willing to go through such degradation, Sakura steeled herself. With a hand on either side of the scarring wound, she concentrated. A green glow surrounded her hands, and from beneath A's dark skin seeped tendrils of chakra of the same color.

A watched with an unmoved expression of reproach, though he did find the process somewhat unexpected. He'd been patched up before with medical jutsu, but it certainly had never felt like this. An almost-euphoric sensation spread out from the wound, down to the toes of that leg and up to… He winced a little, grunting, but not in pain. The muscles of his thighs tightened in response.

Noticing the reaction of her patient, putting her jutsu on hold, Sakura looked up at the Kage. She asked the obvious question of a nurse tending to a reacting patient, "Are you alright?"

"Never mind me," he grumbled. "Continue."

Sakura wasn't going to press on his wellbeing. If he was feeling some discomfort, she wouldn't care, as he was not exactly the kind of man she'd want to be tender with. The sooner she wrapped this up, the better. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw how his thighs edged apart, spreading the towel out to where she could glimpse underneath it if she tilted her head. She wouldn't, though. Focus on extracting the poison and leaving, then whatever lust she had could be thoroughly pounded out of her by Naruto's dick… hopefully.

Now wasn't the time, she berated herself again. If she had to contemplate the size of another man, it could wait until she wasn't attempting a tricky procedure. She knew that when she was displaced from the object of her curiosity, she'd lose interest; Sasuke proved to be the only exception to this rule, but even he was gotten over in time.

Concentrating harder than she ever had before, she made a gesture with her right hand and shoved it against A's leg, and her left hand moved above the area to catch the discharged bubble of chakra. Amongst the green glow were purple globs; A immediately identified it as the poison that had been running through his system for the past couple days.

Several more pushes from Sakura's hand had most of the toxin pumped from his veins; what lingered would be dissolved in a matter of days by his immune system. The kunoichi from Konoha could be proud from successfully completing a medical method that hardly any knew, saving a Kage, and all while being distracted by the feeble towel set over A's lap.

Eager to distance herself from in between the Raikage's legs, Sakura leapt to her feet and took two steps back. She forced on a pleasant smile as A's cold eyes watched her. Why wasn't he getting up to put his pants back on? Sakura would be relieved when there was no longer a chance of a slip of cloth, or worse, her own wandering eyes. It was hard even now for her not to try to stare down and deduce the outline of his overly-impressive appendage. "It's… I…" She giggled forcibly at her stumbling lips. "It was a success," she vaguely said, clasping her hands at her thighs to give a formal bow.

The Raikage just continued to stare, and it was only now that she noticed his intensity.

She gulped as a hot and cold sensation jolted down her body and swirled in her core. There were few times she got that look and felt like prey for a predator.

Sakura couldn't look weak now. Fighting the tingling running throughout her body, she suggested, "You… you can get dressed now, Raikage-sama."

Permission was granted – a mere medic giving Lord of the Thunder Country permission; laughable! – but A remained seated. Instead, he simply leaned forward and rested his forearm over his knee. His eyes glanced thoroughly over Sakura; she could feel his stare on her even when her back was to him. "The boy with you," he rumbled. "That Kyuubi Jinchuuriki; he is more than just a comrade to you." He did not speak with uncertainty, but he wanted her to confirm it. "What exactly is you're relationship? I wouldn't be wrong to assume you two are lovers, would I?"

The statement and out-of-the-blue topic caught the pink-head off guard. "Wha-what?" She looked to him, aghast, before putting on a polite smile – the best she could manage when so startled. "I don't…"

"A woman not in a relationship with a man would not so easily agree to share room with one," A pointed out. He would've folded his arms if he still had a left one. "I would go on to say that it is likely that the two of you have already become intimate."

A flush crossed over Sakura's face. All decorum dropped; she stuttered before snapping at the esteemed Raikage, "That… that is _no_ concern of yours!" The awkward, but respectful manner she displayed in front of the Kage had yielded to her renowned anger.

Unexpectedly, the Raikage grinned. It was not unlike a wolf's smile, and Sakura got a chill from it. Her back almost arched from the feeling. When the Raikage smirked, it gave one the feeling that something bad was supposed to happen. Seized with fear, Sakura remained motionless.

Then, another unexpected thing happened; the great Raikage stood up and made no effort to catch the towel that slipped from his crotch. Sakura would've yelped, turned away, and covered her eyes if she was in her right mind, but the moment she realized what was happening, her eyes immediately zeroed in on the object that had been taunting her for _hours_. Clenching her jaw, she leaned back and grabbed the stretcher behind her for mental support. Closer than she had been before, she could honestly say that it was bigger than she'd thought!

She paused then. Was it that she had misjudged his size, or was it just growing hard _now?_ Her answer came when the huge shaft pulsed strongly, bringing the dangling appendage to a low arch that was slowly, but steadily rising. Her mouth felt dry and moist at the same time as she watched the phenomenon.

_Why was he getting hard?!_

All those estimates she had embarrassingly made about his full erection's size last night would be answered in a matter of moments if this kept up! A foot-long length was surely not out of the question, and his width only continued to swell.

"I am neither naïve nor blind," A growled with his smirk. He saw how mesmerized Sakura was by his penis. "What is your relationship with the Kyuubi; that is the question when your eyes cannot help but stare."

Sakura tried to meet his eye level. Curse that vague influence that remained of Inner Sakura and her perverseness! Curiosity and temptation that should've been avoided was amplified instead. Again she mused on A's size. He was still not sporting a full erection, but he had already exceeded her boyfriend's once-impressive cock. Her eyes followed it as it bobbed and wobbled with each step he took. It was as hypnotizing as her master's jiggling bust to a pervert. Sakura never thought she'd ever fill the role of the pervert, or that the jiggling bust would be replaced by none other than the Raikage's cock!

She set her jaw and tried to swallow with a throat as dry and rough as sandpaper. Against the tall, dark Raikage – who wore nothing but his robe and standard ninja footgear – she felt miniscule; even her boundless strength techniques evaded her. If she wanted to stop the giant's approach, or at least stall him, she could punch a hole in the floor or fling a cot at him. Even if she could not stop him, she could at least expose him as a deviant.

Stumbling a little, causing the bed behind her to slide a little across the floor, she sputtered out, "W-wait… Stay away." She did well not to let her stare linger much longer on A's growing erection.

"An underling does not have the right to command the Raikage," A announced darkly, but proudly. There was a flicker of electricity that passed over his shoulder. Was it an act of intimidation?

Resolve tightened in her stomach. No, she wouldn't allow this to go on, not without a valiant fight! It took a bit of effort to concentrate her chakra to her fists when so distracted, but she handled it. "Get back!" A foot moved forward for leverage, and then her fist rocketed forward, aiming to cave in A's diaphragm. "_Shannaro!_" The force of the punch – or rather, the burst of her gathered chakra – pushed the air itself, shoving a few cots along the floor an inch or two. The supplies she had set out were tossed across the room, scattering over the floor. The room itself trembled as though suffering its own personalized earthquake. Sakura's destructive force was on full display with this massive punch. However, the target she was aiming for was gone; in his stead, there were only brief crackles of lingering electricity.

Sakura was flabbergasted for only a moment. _Shit!_ _His speed!_ Feeling his presence, Sakura regrouped and made to pivot to her left with a backhand strike; she felt A's heat right behind her. Again, her fist carried the potential to reduce boulders to dust, but there was a major flaw in her technique, and A exploited it.

With no effort whatsoever, A stopped the backhand punch by clasping her elbow in his huge hand. Even Sakura was surprised that he put an end to her attack so quickly. She glared with apprehension over her shoulder; he continued to carry that haughty smirk. "Tsunade's taijutsu technique; I've encountered it almost as much as I've encountered the Fourth Hokage's speed."

Sakura seethed as her arm was fluently moved to a less offensive position.

"With one punch, you might've done some damage to me," A explained. He ducked low, his hot breath on Sakura's cheek. "However, that strength comes from channeling and condensing your chakra in one specific point and unleashing it all at once for an explosive impact. The actual strength of your body stays the same, and if I target your arm, you are powerless."

Sakura quivered. As far as she knew, Tsunade-sama never mentioned the unreliable aspect of her strength-enhancement. Most enemies, after all, won't be fast enough to dodge her boulder-busting punches. In front of A, she was just a powerless medic; it took someone of Tsunade-sama's expertise to properly challenge him!

"_Ah!_" So distracted was she by A's knowledge of her weakness, she hadn't even realized how immodestly-apart her thighs were until she felt something slide in between them; something _huge!_ She managed to bite back the subsequent exclamation when the something ground against her vagina, but when she looked down to take a look at what was rubbing against her cleft, she yelped. Sprouting out from between her thighs, beneath her pubic mound, was a pillar of dark-skinned cock. A had to bow pretty low to accomplish it, but he was satisfied with the reward of her gawking.

Molding chakra to be used offensively now would take a matter of concentration that the pink-haired girl just couldn't muster while entranced. "_Heh…_" She felt his short, smug chuckle against the back of her neck. "Are you getting your eyeful now, girl?"

Sakura kept her teeth from chattering. There was still some fight left in her, though it was waning in strength. She cast another glare back at him and shoved against his muscular chest with her elbow; she couldn't budge him an inch. "Get away from me, you pervert!" She hoped maybe her raised voice would bring attention to the room, but it was unlikely that anyone would be meandering around idly.

She staggered a little when the Raikage's pelvis pumped against her backside, his hand moved from her arm to support her waist. Instinctively, she reached behind her with a hand to support herself by pressing against A's abdomen. The Raikage made a soft, almost appreciative grunt from feeling her hand on him. "Does the Jinchuuriki satisfy you?"

Sakura struggled more frantically against him, pushing back with both hands now. She faltered in her effort when her thrashing caused the rigid member between her legs to slide more against her apex. In natural response, her toes pointed as her muscles tightened.

"Tell me," he whispered like a growling panther.

"Get off!" She refused to answer his perverse question. She pushed and yanked against his hold, trying to pry herself from his shackle-like hold, doing her best to ignore the rigid object betwixt her legs. She tried to gather strength, but her concentration was broken when the Raikage made a motion of his hips mimicking the penetration of a woman. She shrieked and couldn't help looking down at the cock arched upward. At this angle, her most sensitive nub was vulnerable against his high appendage.

The hand on her waist tightened; if he wanted to, he could probably break her pelvic bone. "_Tell me_," he ordered in a voice that relayed to her that he would not repeat himself again.

If it meant getting away and possibly hurting his pride, Sakura spun her head so that her pink hair fanned out in the twirl. "He satisfies me more than any other man could!" she barked without thinking much of what was coming out of her mouth. She suddenly wished she hadn't made such a brash and personal declaration, but there was no taking it back now; all she could do was hold her angry expression and hope that A conceded.

For a moment, she thought that was what would happen; A didn't respond in any sort of way, not with expression or with a thrust from his cock – she hoped it would be removed soon. Then the rough timber of his voice broke through the silence.

"Is that a challenge?"

After soaking in those words, Sakura gulped and realized that, yes, she had unconsciously and indirectly challenged him…

She gave a quaking gasp when the man behind her thrust hard, jarring her whole body and forcing his dick tighter against her. It was in that moment that she regretted wearing such tight pants. Slowly, A pumped his rod against her, rocking her body back and forth with his hand. "Stop it" was all she managed to wheeze, though her attempts to dismount him were weakening. Soon, her hands were fastening onto the bulky man instead of trying to push off of him. Her moan was drawn out and reverberated as the cock ground hard against her pussy – particularly the bump that was barely distinctive above her slit. Heaven help her, she was getting wet! This realization hit her like a ton of bricks, trying to pull her back to reality and remind her of her committed relationship, but lust was quickly obscuring her judgment.

Her mint eyes traveled down and glued to the sight of the dark organ thrusting so pompously through her closed legs. Each time it pushed through fully, it arched up and pointed up at her face with its glistening head – pre-cum, she discerned; probably the tastiest part of fellatio when compared to the strong, masculine taste of the penis and the pungent and bitter flow that ensued during release.

Sakura bit her tongue. She should not be thinking things like that!

The cock slid through one final and full time before stilling. It pulsed in place, and Sakura just watched it, dumbfounded. "Grab it," she heard the Raikage growl in her ear. When she did not immediately reply, he repeated and added a threat. "_Grab it_, or I'll shred your clothes off."

He wasn't a man to make empty threats, and Sakura knew it. There wasn't much helping it now, though she could secretly admit that she was wondering what this massive felt like. With a great deal of hesitance and shame, she brought her hand down to him. The initial touch was cautious and quick, pulling away as if the shaft bore teeth and tried to bite her! After assuring herself that it was nothing but a male's genitalia, she carefully took hold of it an inch beneath its bulbous head. She found, to her dismay, that her small hand couldn't even reach fully around it; she should've guessed that much with her being so small and A being a giant. She uttered a gasp of amazement. Medically, she had to wonder if the blood pulsing through this thing caused any sort of deficiency to his heart or brain – aside from the average man's sex-drunkenness.

A certainly didn't seem like a man high from lowered blood circulation to the brain; he still remained intimidating calm. "Stroke it," he ordered her again, and this time, he did not have to repeat himself.

Sakura started off slowly, moving her gloved hand up and down in subtle rubs. She made the effort to touch the base of his head with each careful tug, but she tried not to seem overeager. It was hard to believe she was being reduced to this! There she was, an honorary kunoichi medic from Konoha, standing in a medical office with a Kage's cock pushing out between her thighs, and she was stroking it! Maybe there were times when erections were formed due to some ailments, and the nurses would have to debase themselves and take care of it for the patient, but Sakura was taking care of A because she wasn't given a choice; a hard-on certainly wasn't a side-effect of the earlier healing method.

"_Uhn…_" She made the soft noise without even thinking about it. Her face was flushed, and her pussy was only getting hotter as she pumped the Raikage in an effort to get him to release. It was improbable that one hand would be enough to get him discharging any time soon, so she put her second hand to work. Without realizing it or meaning to, she became determined to end the spiteful man's lust and have him ejaculate because of her. She was the Fifth's apprentice, and she would not fail!

She was allowed to have her fun a while longer, but A's stamina wouldn't let him succumb to mere play with the hands. He needed something more, and for that, he released Sakura's waist, deftly pulled his cock out from between her thighs mid-stroke, and yanked down her spandex and panties to her knees before she could protest. The draft over her nether regions made Sakura gasp offensively. "What are you doing?!" she shrieked in humiliation, trying to cover her ass and pubic region with her sectioned skirt; her backside was a bit more difficult to hide, so she had to slouch a little to give her skirt enough slack to be pulled over and hide her back crevice.

A could do without her modesty, but he was mildly amused by it nonetheless. Reclaiming her waist – this time by wrapping his arm around her – he picked her off the ground so that he would no longer have to slump to be level with her. Sakura exclaimed when her feet were picked off the floor. Worriedly, forgetting about covering herself for the moment, she grabbed onto A's forearm. She wasn't quite sure what he had planned for her until she felt the familiar feeling of his cock passing between her thighs again; this time, when it ran against her pussy lips, it invoked a stronger reaction than before, causing her to arch her back and groan deeply. Her secretions left a wet trail over him, easing his passage. He pushed forward all the way, lingered, and then drew back; the subsequent motions started to become quicker.

With him grinding against her pink nether lips, Sakura could feel the treacherous coil of pleasure mounting in her loins. She did not want to receive this pleasure, but it was impossible to fight off. She whimpered and moaned and sometimes even managed to blurt out for A to stop, but her hips had started to move on their own, rocking in an uneasy tempo that was often mismatched to A's rhythm. Her breath was nothing but a serious of gasps now. Sweat started to bead on her wide forehead and mat several tresses of her pink hair to her flushed skin.

"What are you doing, girl?"

Confused, Sakura looked behind her with half-lidded eyes and a gaping mouth.

"I didn't tell you to stop stroking it," he snarled at her. One could assume he was all business, even when it came to intercourse.

Sakura didn't have much of a thought in her head when she absentmindedly reached down and took hold of his thrusting member. Obviously, he could set a pace much rougher than this, but he kept it controlled for Sakura's benefit. With both hands atop one another, she grabbed onto his slippery member – courtesy of her nectar oozing over him.

She tried to move her hands in rhythm – a very hard thing to do while receiving heavy voltages of grinding pleasure – but found that it was just easier to keep her hands in place while A simply thrust through them himself. He didn't seem to mind her lack of initiative since he didn't rebuke her anymore, so she just made sure she kept her hands steady, all the while moaning and trying to stifle the spasms incurred by her pussy being rubbed.

If A was enjoying himself, his facial expression certainly didn't let that on. Not even a grunt of effort came from his throat as he pushed himself through Sakura's tensing thighs. She put up a plausible fight, and many would call her brave – or stupid – for aiming her fists at the Raikage, but there had yet to appear an obstacle that he could not overcome. Now that the Konoha kunoichi had ample time to brace herself, A finally made a noise in his throat and hastened the rocking of his hips.

Sakura yelped and fell back to A's chest when his pace quickened. She tried to keep her hold on his shaft, but to give herself a better peace of mind about losing balance and falling to the floor, she wrapped her left hand around the Raikage's thick neck for added support. His thrusts were chaffing her drooling pussy raw. The thick member passed through the crease again and again, tending to her swollen clitoris as well to heighten the unwanted ecstasy.

Louder howls than before echoed in the room, but still could not reach the ears outside. Was this room made soundproof or something? She'd certainly contemplate that after this was over, but right now, she couldn't give much thought to what embarrassment was in store for her if someone came rushing through that door to check on her and A. What if Naruto…?

Oh no…! She bit her lower lip and bowed her head. Her hands no longer could hold onto A's cock, and were now grabbing him by the neck and elbow as he continued his piston movements. It dawned on her with terrible guilt, and, without meaning to, gasped quietly, "I'm cumming."

It wasn't certain if A heard her declaration, but he sped his thrusting up all the same until even he was grunting more frequently with the effort. Was he giving her a demonstration of what power he would possess should he actually take proper aim and travel inside of her cunt? Sakura did not care in that moment. Her muscles tightened with pride-crushing results. During a full push from A's hips, she came… _hard!_ Spurts of her juices gushed out around the penis, spilling over the insides of their legs, the floor, and the spandex and panties that were stretched in between her knees. Even though ashamed, Sakura wracked her hips and bore down as hard as she could on A's sex; the sharp emotion only prolonged and intensified the orgasm. She clamped her teeth together and seethed harshly. It'd never been more degrading to suffer such pleasure in her lifetime.

When feeling the hot spillage flow around his member, the Raikage let up his thrusts, giving Sakura the chance to collect her bearings as she came down from her orgasmic high. He could laugh at her frailty; the women of Kumogakure would never succumb so quickly to such trifle pleasure. When her body slackened in his grip, A extracted himself from between her thighs; she almost seemed grateful for it. There were still a few moans and spasms to be given for her orgasm, but it was only the ebbing aftershocks. In the meantime, A laid her atop one of the nearby cots.

Dazedly, Sakura looked left and right. There was a thumping noise in her ears. Was someone pounding rhythmically on the door, or was that the echo of her own racing heartbeat? Groaning, she cast her forearm across her eyes. Oh, what had she done?

She would've berated herself and called herself a whore, but there was no time for personal chastising; A had not set her down just so that she could recover in comfort, and then be on her merry way out the door. With one yank, Sakura's spandex was peeled from her legs and thrown across the room. She would've snapped at A if she wasn't so winded. The best she could manage now was closing her legs and tighten them as best as she could without the aid of her chakra-enhanced strength.

For the moment, A merely inspected her. So small and delicate, even if she was Tsunade's student; she retained – to some degree – a level of attractiveness, at least. He couldn't properly size up her bust while that shirt was in the way. It could've been torn open, but A would show some restraint. He grabbed the zipper, and though Sakura grasped at his hand and tried to keep it from descending, he dragged it down all the way and pushed her top open. Vain attempts to shield her modest breast from his view were thwarted with another announcement of what he could do with her clothes if she continued to defy him. Her fiery and enticing temper flickered in her eyes, but she conceded to his will.

A sports bra; A mentally scoffed. It was not exactly an attractive or flattering garment, and it hadn't clasps for easy removal. Luckily, A possessed the ability for another method. Consider this a sample to your disobedience, his glare said as his fist caught the front of the garb and ripped it to pieces. "_Hey!_" On instinct, to defend – or avenge – her clothes, she instinctively headed a kick to his groin, but once again, the speed of his hand trumped her strength. Nevertheless, she glared at him and mourned the destroyed bra as A carelessly dropped it to the floor. If she was not careful, she realized, the rest of her clothes could be doomed to the same fate, and she'd have to hightail it to her temporary room with arms thrown over her nakedness.

The breasts seemed to still be in the earlier stages of development, or she was just meant to have a bust no larger than a small B-cup. Either way, her nipples – pink and defiantly standing at attention – were an eye-appealing sight. A's huge hand completely covered the left mound and squeezed it; Sakura shivered with a roiling stomach, but she was at least thankful he wasn't using his full strength to paw her. The texture of his hand was just as Sakura had guessed: calloused. It was almost like sandpaper on silk as he groped her breasts; first one, and then the other.

Damn Uchiha stealing his left hand…

Sakura hissed softly in spiteful pleasure when his fingers doted on her sensitive nipples. He pulled and plucked them, making them sore. And when Sakura was about to mewl her discomfort, he dropped his mouth onto one of them and suckled. Sakura felt some revulsion from witnessing this unpleasant – physically and characteristically – man put his mouth to her tit, his lips engulfing the tip and soothing it with swaths from his tongue. She hated that the contrast after having her nipples plucked raw now being appeased by his tongue actually felt good and rekindled the heat within her.

All it would take was one, well-placed, well-timed knock to the top of his skull, and Sakura would put an end to him. It was tempting, but the risk and results were too great; for one, he could possibly dodge and accuse her of attempted assassination – and she heard what happened to the last would-be assassin – or she succeeded and killed the Raikage, who also happened to be the head of the Joint Shinobi Alliance.

Before she could decide if she should form a fist, however, A went on the move, southbound. All of her viciousness turned to frailty when she felt a duo of fingertips prodding her drenched snatch. The earlier-release left her incredibly moist and easy to slip into, though a pair of A's large fingers still stalled a little when they pressed. Sakura's legs jerked and lifted a little from the forceful intrusion. While she hissed for him to stop, he bore right through, sinking into his knuckles before pressing her swollen walls apart. His thumb dawdled through the slim area of pink hair before coming against her clit and massaging it, once again stealing a sound of pleasure from the medic.

When she demanded his withdrawal again, he looked at her with his hard impenetrable glower and growled, "If you are unable to handle a few fingers, I assure you that what follows will not be very enjoyable." If he was doing this for her own benefit, he certainly didn't act like it.

_Wait!_ Sakura rewound to what A said. What follows? What _would_ follow?! She could take a guess, but it was unnecessary; A was already extracting his fingers, and he had stepped into her personal space between her thighs. His almost-frightening prick reared above her young twat like an ominous tower. The wedge of his waist kept her knees apart, so she was acceptably open to him even if she spewed some more commands to stop. She would've thrown her palm against him and sent him sprawling to the other wall – if she connected – but the anxiety had her hands feeling like they were permanently welded to the cot. The steel began to creak and dent inward beneath her clenching fingers, leaving an impression in the metal.

A leaned back just a bit, just enough to bring his massive member down to line up with the quivering hole. Then he brought himself forward, his swollen tip bumping and flourishing through her moist lips; either he was seeking her entrance, or he just wanted to gain some much-needed lubrication. He discovered her hole and pressed, and neither were surprised that it was a stretch to get just the tip inside of her.

"_Ahn!_" Sakura cringed, her face scrunching up as she felt the immense pressure on her, threatening to tear through her like a battering ram. "_Stop!_" Despite her objection, unable to stop her hands, they went to the apex of her thighs to part her lips and help the Raikage wedge his heavy tool inside of her.

A said nothing to her physical compliance or verbal complaint. Most women were hesitant in the presence of his erection, but he'd yet to meet one who'd break from this; but maybe Konoha women – kunoichi, even – were too fragile for the Kumo power. Best to move along and test this theory…

With her labia being pulled open for him, he surged forward and elicited a yowl of pain from the girl when his cockhead wedged between her folds. She was astounded that her skin didn't tear, even though she felt stretched to the brim around him as he began to sheathe himself. Wails were wrenched from her throat. A considerately moved at a crawl, but at the same time, that only prolonged the agony of her tight chute spreading tightly around him.

Sakura's eyes finally unscrewed, though her face was still contorted in strain. Her mint gaze fell between her pale thighs to where her pink snatch was separated by the hunk of dark-skinned muscle. _That's going in me?! Can it even **fit**?!_ Sakura was ashamed that those were the thoughts racing through her mind when really, what she _should_ be considering was a way to get _out_ of this situation! Even if she was vaguely aware of this fact, she remained trapped under the hulking man looming over her.

The contracting walls proved resilient, but A continued his relentless slide into her. One of her hands finally managed to shoot up from the mattress, but only to impulsively squeeze on his forearm. He felt a pinch from her strength, though there wasn't much damage that would be done aside from a few sore spots later. With a deep grunt, he grabbed Sakura's waist and drew their hips together in one final surge that made her shriek out. Her back arched, and that made her breasts – the opened shirt fell away to hang just off her shoulders – heave.

_So deep~! So big~!_ After shrieking, Sakura had serious trouble breathing. She had two options in regards to her chakra flow: keep her fists as charged as possible to wait for an opportunity to successfully pitch A away and out of her, or focus that chakra on making her vaginal muscles more flexible and durable. The latter option was made without her conscious consent, and already, she could feel a dramatic relief in the strain of her pussy, though that didn't mean that it stopped hurting altogether. She still had to bite the bullet and suffer the excruciating sensation of him pushing in up to her cervix.

The tender wall was pressed inward – an action that, again, made her seethe in discomfort – but he did not try to brutally force his way through. He was a man who took what he wanted, but he was also aware of the severe damage that could be done to a woman if she was forced to take in more than she could handle; taking in just about nine inches of his twelve had already pushed the girl to her limits and left her quaking in agony.

She'd get used to it, A assured himself; they _all_ got used to it eventually. A kunoichi with medicinal knowledge should have a method of two to ease pain, and this assumption was right since Sakura knew how to use her chakra that would normally enhance her muscles to relax them instead.

Even if she mastered the soothing technique, she was tight. A could not recount a tighter woman he'd bedded before. Others had taken him a bit deeper, but they were older partners than Sakura, more experienced, but none were able to accepted him fully; he had no expectations for the pink-head beneath him to take in any more than she already had, medic-nin or not. He took his great hand to her waist, held her, and tried briefly to pull her more upon him; in return, Sakura arched her back high off the cot with a bawl of pain. Her body flat-out refused to accept any more inside its already-packed tunnel. Perhaps he shouldn't expect much more of her…

A forfeited the effort of trying to coax Sakura to accept more than she could. Almost as if in an act of mercy – though it really wasn't – he began to drag himself back. The feeling of her crammed channel being vacated was enough to make Sakura moan in pleasure. She kept her chakra flowing in that region, but the rest of her body felt like it could relax. A, however, did not extract himself all the way; his head stayed nestled at her entrance, ensuring his way in when he deemed it time to return. When he did, Sakura again whined, but she was not as loud as before.

A chose not to plunge in so deep again, wishing for her to gain some tempo and experience before taking more of his girth. He set for a standard five inches when he began to make his shallow and slow thrusts. Sakura still yipped and tried to form words of disdain, but she found herself rather tongue-tied at the moment. He may not have been striking her as deep, but his width was still formidable to accommodate.

While Sakura was becoming a sweaty mess of waning protests and gasps, A had yet to break a single sweat. She was clamped deliciously around him as a meaty vice, but his legendary stamina wouldn't be wasted so quick at standard fucking. He almost smirked; this girl was too young to have experienced the ride he intended to take her on, but he should still have a slow-start for her.

Impaling her with an extra inch to keep himself firmly anchored within her convulsing body, A took hold of Sakura's left leg. Because he was no longer plowing away at her insides, Sakura had a moment to gather her thoughts, and when she looked at the dark man, all her mouth gasped was "What are you doing?"

"Don't question my methods, girl," he told her.

Sakura might've let another utterance escape, but that was before her lower body was twisted onto its side; she gave a shuddering yell of pleasure when she felt herself turn around on the cock within her. A kept her left leg elevated, hugging it to his muscular sternum to keep her thighs spread wide apart. His testicles now draped on Sakura's right thigh while he split her crease. It would've been a bit of a painful strain if Sakura was not a well-trained ninja, so she quickly got accustomed to doing the near-splits and even found that taking A's bulk inside of her was more tolerable now.

Before she could fully adapt to this new style, A began to plug her again. She yelled out loud when he pressed deep again, but she didn't wail for him to stop; even so, he restricted himself now to six inches. He himself noticed a significant decrease of tension and an increase of leeway, and therefore, even if he was not gunning to throw more than half of himself into her, he was allowed to provide Sakura with a sample of his potential.

As the Raikage's hips began to gyrate, Sakura's right arm – which was underneath her as she was turned on her right side – found new ground to latch onto; she almost tore the mattress underneath her when she fisted the sheets. Her left hand also held onto the fabrics of the cot. The cock hammering into her didn't carry the potency of before, and a surprising epiphany was realized! Her eyes went wide at the revelation.

It felt _good!_

Sakura may have still had to overwork her chakra to keep herself loose enough for him, but the sting was wearing away under the sudden waves of delight tingling at her vagina. Her cheeks flared. She bit down brutally hard on her lower lip and tried her best to mute the mewling groans of pleasure vibrating in her throat. Damn it… She closed her eyes tightly and could barely stifle a high-pitched yelp in response to the Raikage's fierce and fast thrusts. Damn it all!

"_Ahn~!_" Her jaw unhinged and she moaned long and loud. Keeping her eyes firmly closed, her left hand blindly sought out A's arm – which had yet to relinquish her leg – and held onto his wrist. "_T… Take it out!_" she implored him with her final, desperate attempt to put an end to what could not be undone. "_Agh! You're too big!_"

As if her pleas and admission of his size spurred on his desire to fuck her, A made his ensuing thrusts harder, faster, and deeper. Gradually, her body was worked to stretch easier around him; though he was quick to impatience, he managed to sustain the generously 'steady' pace. "You've done well enough, Konoha kunoichi," he offered in his throaty voice, refusing to acknowledge her name. When her eyes peeked open to glance down at him, he said, his thrusts not losing their beat for a second, "If you've not broken yet, you should be able to tolerate more." In demonstration, Sakura was subjected to A's large erection shoving in deep, almost as deep as his initial intrusion.

"_Ah~! Not so deep!_" she blurted out without thinking. Her throat was becoming hoarse from all those rasped moans rumbling up, but it was near impossible to keep them confined. She arched and clawed helplessly on the flimsy bed beneath her. However she pleaded, A wouldn't let up. His pumping cock continued to grind against her sensitive insides, intent on fucking her raw, though he could consent that she could do with a little persuasion towards the rapture.

His palm grazed down her smooth like, vaguely groping her thigh before coming to her mound of pink hair and wetness. He sifted briefly through the curls prior to discovering what it was he sought. And as expect, Sakura wailed appreciatively when his forefinger rolled onto her clitoris.

"_Ooh!_" Sakura's lips puckered in that moan, and then her facial features twisted upward just ever so slightly in a faint, but euphoric grin; she wasn't aware of it, so she couldn't erase it and put on a mask of regret or hatred in its place. The bubbling of her impending orgasm promised significance that far outweighed the previous one forced upon her. Against her breaking will, her hips began to roll against A's piston-imitating shaft; a rather clumsy motion considering she was on her side and had nothing to grind again, but it was just a natural reaction when so close to climax.

She was fluttering and clenching around him, becoming tight around him again. A did not display arrogance in this feat; making a puny kunoichi like Sakura cum was not momentous accomplishment. He simply kept up his pace – though her tightness may have slowed him just slightly – and waited for her to ride it out.

Her mouth moved as if to speak, but all that came out was lustful gibberish. The swaying of her hips began to seize up like a rusting machine until she finally locked in place. Her release was upon her, bringing her to a loud shout. At last, the clutch of her fingers on the mat tore through the fabric and left five holes as a testament to the climax. The muscles of her body flexed until only her hips moved with subtle, jerky rolls. Around the Raikage's plugging cock squirted compressed jets of her fluids; an embarrassing sight, but Sakura couldn't even register what obscenities her body was going through as the shockwave of ecstasy jarred her mind. All she was aware of was the pillar of imparting pleasure cramming up against her cervix.

A brought his hips to a standstill for a moment and took his hand away from her clit. She should be given a moment to recover; he couldn't forget that she was not one of the mightier kunoichi of his village.

Sakura was just finishing the final gushes of her climax when both she and A heard voices from outside. One was Darui, and while that did not concern A, the second voice alerted both adulterers. Sakura's pussy tightened from the sudden rush of anxiety, for she easily recognized the voice of her boyfriend. What was he doing here?! What would he do if he walked in on the two?! Fearing her discovery, Sakura wriggled and tried to wiggle out of the Raikage's clutches. "_Naruto…!_" she wheezed. She'd almost forgotten he was out and about! But what was he doing _here_ of all places?!

A would have none of her resistance. Her resolve had nearly shattered completely, and he wasn't about to let up now. He was not afraid of the puny Jinchuuriki, and therefore kept his unsatisfied cock shoved up Sakura's condensed pussy. Though the pink-haired girl still tried to escape him, whimpering fears of her boyfriend seeing her like this, A came about with his own solution and hefted her up, his great arm fastening around her midsection with excellent security. Then streamers of electricity began to flow around her.

Just as the doorknob began to jostle, Sakura experienced lightning-fast speed for the first time. An electric aura coated A, pushing him to move at speeds that none but the Fourth Hokage could match. In an instant, just as the door was cracking open and Naruto cheerily sang his girlfriend's name, Sakura was carried over to block the entrance. She seized the chance, though she hardly had the mind to do anything else. Still impaled on the Raikage's cock, she threw herself against the door and held it in place so that Naruto's head couldn't peek in. The speed at which A carried her left her jarred and shaky, but she composed herself as best as she could. She didn't want to be discovered _now! Not in the state she was in!_

Naruto blinked and staggered backward when the door suddenly refused to give way. "Wha…?"

"Naruto!" Sakura barked, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. Though A had provided her with a chance to keep her boyfriend in the dark, he didn't find it necessary to put pleasure on hold; he held her body steady as he subtly began to move his hips back and forth, wetly crawling in and out of her snatch.

Nonetheless, she proved herself resilient, bent down a little, and peeked through the crack to glare out at Naruto; she hoped he wouldn't notice her height, as she was still scooped up in A's arm. She held her red vest together to avoid Naruto noticing the exposure of skin below her neck. "What did I tell you about bothering me while I'm working with a patient?!" She raised her voice to hide the fluctuations of pitch thanks to A pompously still fucking her. Maybe her anger would throw Naruto off, mistaking her blush of passion for the red of anger.

Naruto blinked. He had known Sakura to perform all sorts of medical procedures, but she never looked this sweaty and flushed before. Could this surgery technique cause such stress? He disregarded it, figuring it was just the humidity of the room; he just barely got a whiff and was able to tell that the space was unusually warm. The tower must have very poor ventilation, he thought. "Well, I thought if you were finished, we could…"

"I'm not finished," she cut him off quickly, though it sounded like she was gasping now. She certainly was acting odd, chewing on her lip nervously and holding the edge of the door. It seemed like she was trying to hold in her breath. "I… I still need to do some work. _Ahn…_" She couldn't help her latest gasp, as A had defiantly lunged inside of her with a particularly impatient thrust. She cast an annoyed glare behind her, to something unseen by the puzzled Jinchuuriki. "The Raikage is being… _Ughn…!_" She had to curl her back to accommodate and absorb A's latest, deep thrust to avoid the rest of her bouncing. "_Very difficult_," she ended, speaking more in reproach to the Kage instead of explaining her tardiness with the surgery.

Luckily, Naruto didn't really take notice of her slips, more confused by the time it was taking her to finish. "You're not done? I thought it was a quick procedure."

"It's not," Sakura blurted out, trying her best not to just give up and let Naruto see what was being done to her. She clenched her teeth, frustrated with all of her boyfriend's questions. Trying to come up with false answers while the Raikage stuffed her again and again with his huge member was beyond difficult.

It was then that Naruto glanced around at what he could see in the room behind his girlfriend. Strange enough, the Raikage was nowhere to be seen, and many of the cots had been scattered from their appropriate lining – a result of Sakura's first offense against A. Grinning and coming to his own conclusion about the disarray, he unknowingly irked Sakura more by asking, "Is the Raikage being difficult because he's afraid of needles, _'tebayo?_" He guessed that A might be in hiding from some irrational phobia. All of that muscle and status, and the unwavering man couldn't even handle a shot!

Sakura was about to reprimand him, but A was now fed up with the interruption. "Leave now, boy!" His voice quaked like thunder in the room; he even startled Sakura. He felt her tense around him from her sudden surprise.

Naruto, realizing that he was heard, suddenly tensed up. So afraid, he was, that he didn't even realize that the thunderous voice was coming from behind the door, from behind Sakura-chan! He was almost afraid that he'd wet himself, but he at least had the composure to throw on a fearful smile and say to Sakura, "I… I'll be heading outside, _'tebayo!_ Later, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gave a startled and unnerved yip when Naruto suddenly pushed forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. There was no greater sense of betrayal than to have her boyfriend kissing her while unaware that, behind the scenes, she was being fucked by another man. She couldn't believe the static of pleasure that shot through her from that feeling.

Fortunately, Naruto did not let that feeling linger. He parted from her, gave her his wide smile, and was off; the sooner he got out of A's earshot, the better. Sakura was a bit disheartened to see him go, but nonetheless closed the door to submit herself to A's pleasure; she still couldn't find the strength to admit that this experience did not fall short of the word 'rapturous'.

After Sakura made sure that the door was now locked, A demonstrated his lack of patience by wheeling about and slamming her back on the front desk of the room. He growled viciously while stabbing in and out of her raw cunt. Tightening her features and failing to keep up her defiant guise, Sakura squealed as A brought her crashing to her third orgasm. The brief exchange with her boyfriend had left her senses so elevated, vulnerable to pleasure in amplified doses. She again squirted over A, the desk, and the floor, but that did not stall him in the slightest. He seemed determined to fuck her until the desk beneath her collapsed! The only problem was that Sakura – even with all of her durability – was likely to give out before the table beneath her.

She whined and pawed desperately at A's arm and chest, raking her nails down his bulky muscles with little effect. Her legs impulsively caught onto his broad midsection, aiding the reckless thrusts to drive home with more ease. She sobbed out. Her eyes rolled up, hardly able to stay open. The pain that had once been caused by the pummeling of her cervix had since been numbed, so A struck her harder and harder, pressing persistently against her uterus as if to break in.

Her hips were rising and curling, and she was ready to receive the newest orgasm that A was pounding out for her. Mere moments before the final spasms could set off her fourth climax, A's deft speed caught her off guard. Sakura gasped when her world was flipped upside down… _literally!_ At once, on impulse, she flung her arms around whatever was in reach to stabilize her, and she found herself hugging the Raikage's hips. His long, slick cock pressed against her chest, smearing her cleavage with the essence she had soiled him with. Around her midsection, A's powerful arm embraced her, suspending and securing her in the air.

"What?" she gasped out, unable to look up at him when pressed so tightly. His cock and balls obscured her vision; being so close to the column that had been fucking her was downright intimidating. His intentions became clear when his head bowed and she could feel his sharp mustache brush against the insides of her thighs.

After the bristle of his mustache, she met with the hot swath of his tongue, passing across her labia and rolling against her throbbing clit. He did not say anything to her while keeping his mouth preoccupied, but he did make an edgy grunt. Obviously, this was not meant to be a one-sided effort.

Now aware of what the insatiable Raikage wanted, Sakura stared wide-eyed at his erection. The thing was _huge!_ It was a stretch to get him in her pussy; she wasn't sure her mouth would fare much better! Aside from that, she found putting her mouth on him – or attempting to do so – morally reprehensible. When he made a thrust towards her face, she pursed her lips and turned away, letting the wet organ smear her pungent essence against the side of her face.

"You certainly are a cheeky one." His gravelly voice sent pleasurable vibrations down her core. His tone became dreadful then. "Do it, girl."

Sakura couldn't find the nerve to ask 'Or what?' Besides, it was very obvious what he could do if she challenged his authority. She now prepared to swallow a whole lot more than just her pride. Though she was a bit hesitant to take her hands away from holding onto him, she eventually grabbed hold of his mighty prick. It was so hard, just like the rest of his body. Carefully, she pulled herself away to give him room to level with her mouth. The scent of masculinity was overpowered by the secretions of her own essence upon him. Hopefully that would improve the flavor…

Either it did improve the flavor, or she was more keen to his taste than she would've guess. She carefully slid her tongue across the tip first, briefly at first, but her boldness began to show when her tongue made more of an effort. Perhaps it was A's own tongue dancing against her pussy that encouraged her oral muscle to move so frantically. Eventually, she found the courage to seal her lips over the big tip.

With gravity on her side and the abundance of fluids coating him, Sakura found some ease with gulping down his size. Of course, when it came to sliding into her esophagus – which caused her throat to visibly bulge with its presence – it was quite a challenge to keep her gag reflex down. Her airway was clogged completely, yet she did her best to please the giant devouring her quim. Often, she would make choking noises, but before she would actually be in danger of suffocating, she would pull up, take a few deep gasps of air, and then resume her work. It seemed that she was succumbing more and more to A with each pass of his tongue.

He was so _huge_, Sakura mused for the umpteenth time while packing him into her throat with much difficulty. "_Gck… Mmnph…_" Sakura's moans helped to stimulate the Kage of the Thunder Country, but for all of the talents she had picked up from sucking cock before, it hardly made much of an influence trying to bring A to an orgasm. She'd choke long before he could be brought down by her level of oral sex.

The same could not be said for her. Having already been knocking at the door of ecstasy, it only took a few well-placed licks to her pussy to get her gushing and contracting. The lack of air due to her throat being sealed made her lightheaded and far more receptive to her climax when it burst forth. A's mouth lidded her nether lips to sup up her flowing juices; his tongue busily thrashed against her folds and darted in and out of her channel. His mustache and beard were slick with the juices he hadn't been able to consume, but he was not bothered by that.

The standing '69' position did not last much longer after that; it seemed that A was only interested in drinking her orgasm, and having her small mouth over his dick was merely a bonus. As quickly as she had been swept up, she was now set on her feet. After having been removed from the floor for so long, Sakura dizzyingly wobbled in place, needing to grab onto the desk to steady herself.

"Bend over," she heard A grumble. When she looked up at him, he seemed distorted; she was more lightheaded than she thought, almost as if drunk. A repeated himself, "Bend over now, girl."

She wasn't in any state of mind to object. Subjugating herself for the Raikage, she bent forward at the waist, carefully setting her palms on the floor before lowering her knees. She meant to get on all fours like a dog – though why A, with his massive stature, would want her to do so was curious. But the moment her hands were firmly planted on the floor, A reached down and easily grabbed her ankle and twisted her until her back was to him. She gasped sharply, as for the second time in a row, she was unexpectedly held upside down – this time doing a handstand facing away from A.

"What are you doing?" she wheezed. She couldn't pull herself up in the position that she was in, forced to face the wall across from her as A adjusted her hips. The flexibility of kunoichi was key in a scenario like this one; her back was curved profoundly, but it didn't cause any real discomfort. Her legs were split apart, exposing her vagina in full for the Raikage's pleasure. Perhaps the only thing that Sakura found uncomfortable was the way her tits dangled towards her head in this inverted position. Vainly, weakly, she struggled and implored him to let her down. At least on her hands and knees, she had _some_ sense of stability.

She whimpered from this feeling of helplessness. Well, of course, while in A's presence, she felt nothing but helpless, but this was more physical than mental now. The blood rushing to her head made her feel dizzy all over again. Vaguely, she could feel the hulking man grinding the underside of his shaft through the cleft of her vagina. Her breath shuddered from the feeling, and she could only anticipate the sudden surge of being filled.

The giant did not keep her in breathless suspense for very long. He drew back a ways, lined his cockhead with her open cunt, and sunk in deep with a wet squelch. Her walls were still gripping from the latest orgasm and hadn't let up because of the ones before that; A's insertion stalled a little because of that, but he still managed to fit eight inches deep inside of her. At this extreme angle, during the connection, the blunt tip pressed and ground generously against Sakura's G-spot. She sobbed in pleasure as a result, tensing to close her legs and hook her ankles as best as she could over his broad shoulders.

At first, when he began to fuck Tsunade's apprentice again, A kept his rhythm reasonably controlled, but once he confirmed that she could handle it, his rigorous pace resumed at the cost of some discomfort to the upside-down girl. Her pink hair fanned above – or rather, below – her head as A pounded her, rubbing the most sensitive spots inside of her snatch until they felt raw. Her modestly dangling breasts wobbled with each raucous pound from his hips.

"_Ah~! It's…! Uhn! Too much!_" Sakura's face scrunched up with stressful pleasure. Already, she was about ready to plummet into her fifth orgasm. She had always thought that multiple orgasms caused less significance each time, but she experienced the same explosion of delight on a high scale. She had tried not to be too vocal – not wanting A to think he had broken her– but her resistance could only last for so long. The blood rushing to her head must've affected her resolve, aiding in the constant chipping away of her moral fortitude.

"_Ye~s~_," she unwittingly hissed, her voice heavy with adulterous desire. That smile of blissful release claimed her face, only it was now much more than just a subtle grin; it was a significant spread of elation while she came. She groaned and howled when her convulsions started again, spilling over A for the fifth time. Never before had she believed a person could experience toe-curling orgasms five times in a row, but she was now a believer! If she were bold enough – and stupid enough to be blatant about her infidelity – she could have some significant bragging rights around Ino, who felt not one shred of embarrassment sharing her sexual exploits to the otherwise pink-haired prude.

It was expected that she would lose herself and succumb; A made sure that all women he bedded would walk away with grand stories to tell. He grunted like a beast, pounding again and again against the back of Sakura's contracting vagina each time. It may have seemed like he had lost all control, but if that were the case, he would not have refrained from keeping a significant portion of his dick out of her so that she wouldn't be injured.

He took his hand from her waist to hold onto her thighs, pressing them together to tighten her clenching pussy even more. With several more wet thrusts, he paused. His cock twitched violently, and he could admit his climax was soon upon him. Though he'd worked Sakura over for quite some time, he still was displeased that he was brought to a release so quickly; there were times when he could last twice as long with a woman, nonstop. Then again, Sakura's tightness was a major factor.

A easily plucked Sakura up one final time, her tiring arms finally given an opportunity to relax. She gasped for breath, grabbing onto A's bulging muscles and wondering if she should beg for mercy. She was pressed up against the cold glass window overlooking Kumogakure, feet spread wide on the floor when A finally set her down. He had to bend his knees significantly so that he could remain leveled with her juicy cunt.

Though they were high up, Sakura wailed a modest protest. "_No!_ Someone will see!" she sobbed, referring to how her bare breasts flattened on the glass and provided a show for anyone who could see from so far below. Her nipples chilled against the glass; the pink circles were pushed flat against the pane, and it truly was a beautiful sight. Didn't Naruto say he would be heading outside?! What if he glanced up and saw his girlfriend's tits on naked display, pressing against the window for all Kumogakure to see?! That adulterous shiver returned with a vengeance.

"You can't ask for a better view, girl," A scoffed behind her, as though that would compensate for her modesty and humiliation. She spread her legs generously for him – though it was more for herself to ease the acceptance – and though he had to slouch to align his cock with her sex, it was a very comfortable fit. His pace was not as savage as before, but it did feel urgent. He grunted a lot more now, and his fingers dug into her waist.

"_Oh! Raikage-sama!_" Sakura desperately gasped out, looking back at the dark man fucking her. She was vaguely worried that he would leave bruises – if he hadn't already – that Naruto might see and ask about. Again, the riskiness hit her gut hard. "_I'm cumming!_"

Sakura was shrieking now, enduring the mightiest orgasm of her life so far. She tried to push back against A to get him as deep as possible, but she could not manage his tempo. They moved out of sync, but that did not make Sakura's climax any less heavenly. Her knees bent inward, and she could not help slumping against the glass window in front of her. Her fears about being pounded up against the glass pane renewed when her pumping body packing the force of the mighty Raikage's thrusts caused the glass to crack. It began with one split running diagonally across the pane, but soon turned into many more like a spider's web.

The panicked pink-head gasped. "_It'll break!_" Spurred by her own anxiety, her orgasm was prolonged and kept raging like a tempest of unmatched pleasure. All the while, even with the possibility of bursting through the glass and falling amongst a flurry of shards to her death, she didn't once beseech A to stop fucking her.

He had endured many of her orgasms thus far, but there was a limit even the indomitable Raikage couldn't stand. His thrusts became sharp and shallow when he felt the familiar roil of gushing heat. He could've flooded Sakura with his essence, but chose not to on a whim.

Sakura was spun around, falling off of his cock and all but collapsing on the floor like a ragdoll. She looked like a mess of fatigue and sweat as she sat there, hardly aware of the world around her. Only by A's hand did she find the strength to lift her head and stare up at his throbbing cock. Now that his target was available, A took precise aim, grunted while squeezing just underneath the rim the cockhead, and then came.

Sakura yipped softly and turned her face after taking the first, heavy wad of the Raikage's potent cum. He came like a cannon! With that one blast, he practically got the span of her forehead. Needless to say, the rest of his ejaculate was just as heavy. He made deep grunts and groans as his cock spewed semen all over her face and hair; the lesser dribbles fell over her bosom and lap. It felt so hot! It almost felt like zaps from miniature thunderbolts!

A still dripped cum, so he cupped the back of Sakura's head and brought her forth; obediently and inattentively, she opened her mouth and sucked him in, cleaning him thoroughly with her tongue. He tasted far less pleasant than Naruto, but she nonetheless swallowed what her tongue had collected. When A had deemed that she had done a satisfactory job, he let her fall back and catch her breath.

While she was more winded than ever before, A hardly broke a sweat the entire time. He stared down at Sakura with an approving glower. "You may return to your Jinchuuriki, Haruno Sakura," he declared, her name sounding so sinful rolling from his lips. "Return with your head held high; you've done well."

Was he referring to the extraction of poison, or her ability to stay intact after he fucked her senseless? Either way, Sakura averted her eyes and said nothing. She'd have to wash up in one of the sinks before collecting her garb and leaving. For now, however, she needed to rest. As expected, A left her much more than just satisfied; she wouldn't be walking out of this room without a limp.

ccc

Little known to Sakura, her exposure to the village while A pumped her from behind did not escape the tinted gaze of a ninja just showing up at the Raikage building. Killer Bee hummed softly in his throat. It had been difficult to see that far from where he stood, but he was certain that it was a woman's naked chest pressing up against the glass of one of the many windows of the establishment.

"I gotta say, that's not something you see every day," he poorly rapped. "Of course, it wouldn't be like that if I had my way. I better mosey on up there to see… just what goes on with the brother of me…!" He threw his hand up high over his head, his forefinger and pinky extending from his fist as a sign of the bull. "Killer Bee~!"

ccc


	3. Chapter 3

**The A/Bee Combo**

ccc

Naruto had been puzzled since Sakura had come to him after alleviating the Raikage of the poisons. Though she said the process was relatively simple and A was very cooperative, she seemed winded, sweaty, and had the strangest, pungent scent lingering around her. When asked of it, she dismissed it, turning it back on him and saying that mentioning a woman's smell was very rude; he took a hard knock to the noggin for his bluntness. The hit was so hard that he hadn't the chance to even question her limp when she toddled off, announcing that she was going to take a bath.

It was the next day – Killer Bee had inexplicably not shown up yet – when Mabui was sent for Naruto and Sakura. They were separate, of course, and Mabui found Naruto outside, lazily chasing a lizard around since there was nothing better to do; Mabui had already alerted Sakura to the meeting. When the stoic aide of the Raikage approached him, he frowned and asked where his Bijuu tutor was. "Tsunade-baa-chan sent me here to learn how to control the Kyuubi!" he groused while following the prim beauty back into the tower. "Isn't this Bee guy supposed to be the Raikage's brother? How come he doesn't know where he is?"

"Bee-sama often wanders out of Raikage-sama's watch. He's had many years' practice doing so," Mabui explained calmly. After leading Naruto to the Kage office, she turned and faced the pouting blonde. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but Kumogakure works at a different pace than Konoha." She opened the door, bowed her head, and took her leave to attend to other matters.

Confidently, Naruto strode in to find A at his desk, which was odd simply because there were no papers in front of him and he was not a man who liked to sit idle. Either way, Naruto kept a firm face. He did not like this man, Kage or not. In his own way, he could respect the Kages, but A was just plain unlikable to everyone; Naruto could tolerate when he was insulted, but when words were spoken harshly against Sakura…

Speaking of whom, where was his girlfriend? Naruto looked left and right, but did not see his pink-haired lover. Hadn't the Raikage's attendant mentioned that Sakura had already been sent to the office? "Where's Sakura-chan?" he finally asked, figuring that maybe the Raikage had sent her off already.

A made a small grunt like he was insulted that he should know who Sakura was. "The girl?" he grumbled. "What responsibility is it of mine to keep track of your partner?"

Naruto's throat flexed. Thinking back, he and Sakura haven't really had much time to spend together on this trip. Timings were always off; when she was working, he was staying out later than he should. Gulping, he lowered his head, ready to drop the subject of Sakura. He could look for her on his own when this conversation was done with.

"I've put her on a special duty," A suddenly offered. He leaned forward, his hips shifting a little in his seat behind the desk. "You needn't concern yourself with it. It's got nothing to do with you."

Naruto knitted his eyebrows in a deep glower. "If Sakura-chan is on a mission, I want to…"

"Bee has returned to the village," A cut him off swiftly, speaking in a hard tone that refused backtalk. This held Naruto's attention. Bee was the only reason both he and Sakura were stuck in this tower. "He's not come to me yet, but he has been sent orders to come to the tower as soon as possible. After I am done meeting with him, I will send him to train you."

That was about the first bit of good news Naruto heard since arriving at the Cloud Village; Sakura telling him of the success of her mission was half good news, half bad news given his distaste of the man responsible for issuing a death sentence for Sasuke. In spite of himself, Naruto smiled. "When will that be? I want to tell Sakura-chan so she can be ready to go!"

"I've arranged for her to remain at the village for a little while," A immediately explained, if only to dash Naruto's hopes. "She's proven herself a useful medic, and I've relayed a message to Tsunade that her healing abilities might be necessary for the start of your Bijuu training."

A doctor on hand would prove wise, though Naruto wouldn't deny that he felt a shiver run up his spine. Just what kind of training would call for such a skilled medic? Didn't Kumogakure have their own medics handy? Darui had explained to Naruto and Sakura that a man named C and that Mabui woman were both well-versed in medical jutsu. With some pride, Naruto mentally proclaimed that Sakura-chan was now the best medic-nin within the Cloud Village!

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" Naruto asked, though he tried not to sound pompous or annoyed.

"That should be enough," A growled. He leaned back in his seat, his hand slipping underneath the desk smoothly. He made a soft noise – a grunt. "As I've said, I will send for you when I am done with Bee. Leave now." It was less permission and more command. Either way, Naruto was glad to take the opportunity and head out.

And not a moment too soon…

Unable to hold her breath a moment longer, Sakura lifted her head from A's lap too quickly, banging on the bottom of the desk quite noisily. She winced, and while she rubbed her cranial bump, she shot the Raikage a one-eyed glare from the cramped space beneath his table. She had been lucky to be hidden from her boyfriend's sight, but still, doing these deplorable acts while he was in the same room left her with a wave of guilt. Granted, it was that very same rush of guilt and betrayal that led her to take roost beneath the Raikage's desk, but she still wanted some of that guilt to convince her that she had something of a conscience in her.

She had indeed arrived a handful of minutes before Naruto when summoned by Mabui. Who knew that a handful of minutes alone with her would be enough for the Raikage to 'seduce' her and lead her back into the debauchery they had shared the day prior? Maybe 'seduce' wasn't the right word to use. He wasn't exactly charming, sitting in his chair and glowering at her with that arrogant air. He inquired about how she felt after yesterday, and she prudishly denied having any enjoyment at all and declared that she wished to erase the whole experience from her memory and history. Sure, she kept up her strong front, until A scooted his seat from the desk and brought out his cock for her to observe. He'd taken off his large belt buckle and pulled his pants low enough for his member to hang free. Upon seeing it again, Sakura's bravado quickly melted away. There was no denying that, last night, as she recuperated and gave herself embarrassing medical-jutsu healing to her groin, she had an urge to try a second round with that huge cock. After she'd been so thoroughly stretched, she liked her chances of overwhelming A like he had overwhelmed her yesterday. It was like taking a worthwhile challenge.

On his instruction, she had occupied the space under his desk – thankful that it was so big when compared to Tsunade's – and was soon crowded when A moved back into place. He didn't have to give her a single word of instruction for her to take hold of his hardening tool and direct it into her mouth. She was very zealous right off the bat, demonstrating skill possessing more boldness than yesterday's brief, upside-down oral venture. It was like all the other times a penis was jabbed into her mouth was a prelude to taking on the Raikage's girth.

When Naruto had entered the room, she hadn't been entirely prepared for it. She stalled and gulped with a fourth of A's full mast nestled between her stretched lips. Upset by her pause and after giving her boyfriend a vague explanation on her whereabouts, A had moved his hips in an indication for her to keep going; she hardly had any choice but to comply, trying her best to take in as much as she could while still gripped with the fear that Naruto may somehow sense her. Luckily, detecting presences wasn't exactly his strong suit.

After Naruto had gone, the pink-haired kunoichi tugged her mouth off of A's shaft with a deep gasp. She'd held her breath far too long to be comfortable with, and could only glare at the one who had been clogging her throat for several long minutes. Even breathing through her nose was difficult when she was attempting to take his shaft down her throat. And of course, for all her efforts, he didn't seem the slightest bit pleased.

"Were you upset that the Jinchuuriki was in here?" jibed A with his permanent scowl. He eased his chair back and permitted her a bit more room from the stuffy area beneath his desk. She followed him, one hand on his thigh and the other on his cock. The angry look on her face answered his question, much to his invisible amusement. "Be glad that I sent him on his way. I could've had him wait here until Bee arrived." He leered darkly. "Or until I was satisfied."

Sakura scoffed at him, though she flushed from his implication. "You wouldn't" was all she could come up with. She didn't want to go on and say what she knew: A sent Naruto off as quickly as possible because he wanted to explore her more intimately. Sneaking around under his desk, sucking his cock while her boyfriend was in the room; she could attest that it had been very effective in making her cunt hot and ready to receive some the Raikage's cock. This time, even after a night of recuperation, she was more confident in her sexual capabilities.

For obvious reasons, she wasn't about to take the initiative and offer the challenge, and in the end, A was always an instigator. "Stand up, girl," he ordered her, "and take off your pants."

Just as expected… Sakura would've smirked if she wasn't so intent on appearing reluctant and in control. To keep up the appearance of resistance, she grumbled something about how unpleasant he was, but nonetheless got up, faced away from A, and purposely drew down her spandex and panties with a generous bow. A's eyes could not stray from her cute behind. Cheeks were taut and firm, perfectly rounded from appropriate exercise and controlled diet, complimenting her slender frame beautifully.

Sakura blushed a little, but the echoing voice of Inner Sakura – who had been quiet for years now – resonated with pride at how the Raikage took such rapt interest in her. 'Flat as a board' was one way Ino had insulted her once, but that certainly didn't discourage men from ogling her. She could only boast two lovers – Naruto and A – but to have them both so lustful for her was certainly something to be proud of, even if most men would cheer over seeing just about any woman naked in front of them.

A was not fully rigid while under the desk; if he had been, it was unlikely that there'd even be room for Sakura to jam it in her mouth with the desk ceiling so low to her head. However, upon seeing her immodestly draw down her lower garments and give a full viewing of her ass and pussy – which, he noted, was dripping – his mighty appendage was displaying its full potential. He grumbled a little as he edged a little more out of his pants, bringing them down to his knees so that his groin could be accessed easier.

When done with that, the large hand came up to thoroughly inspect the mounds presented to him. Sakura whimpered a little, falling against the desk while the Raikage pressed his palm to her ass with greedy force. Only his hands… or _hand_ was large enough to cup her rear so completely. She bit her lower lip and looked back at the man massaging her cheeks. Sometimes, his thumb would stray to her vagina and nuzzle the juicy lips or push them open, but he kept most of his attention on her butt. She was rather grateful that he didn't touch another intimate and semi-virgin part of her. As hot as she was for this deplorable Kage – more precisely, his cock – she wasn't sure she'd be willing to cross the threshold of anal stimulation… Or was she?

A took his big hand away to set on his armrest. Idly, he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, testing the slippery texture gathered by flourishing his thumb against her twat. She looked back at him, a servant awaiting a command. "Get on me. Ride me," she heard him say, and again, she would obey with very little objection.

The only obstacle, however, was mounting him. He was a large man with a large appendage, after all, and Sakura found it rather embarrassing when she actually had to crawl on top of him, turning to face away from him when she would finally fit him inside of her. He saved his stern jests and simply supported her waist when she squatted over his dick. She gulped, recalling the feeling of intimidation when she was hovering over his spear before. Of course, that time, _he_ was the one manipulating her, and she had to do nothing but hope that he didn't ram in too fast or too hard. Now she was finally the one in control, though she wasn't quite sure she was up to the responsibility.

Her feet – still in their sandals – were balancing on his knees, where there was a thankful amount of surface space. With his right hand on the side of her waist, she kept herself up and balanced by pressing back on his abs, which kept one hand free to steady the erection underneath her to line him up. Courage was what it took to finally descend, though she had to take a few moments to find it.

He was hardly beading his first drop of pre-cum when his dark head came against her pink labia. She slathered his head with her juices, knowing that the heavy coat of saliva she had applied earlier would not be enough to smooth this passage much. When there was nothing else that could be done and A made a sound of impatience, Sakura lowered herself over his crown and began to surround him like a sleeve two sizes too small. She made a shuddering gasp; amazing how even though she'd been thoroughly fucked by him yesterday, she still felt unprepared for his giant girth. She now had the experience to immediately channel her chakra to her vaginal walls to make them easier to stretch around the intrusion. She was gasping and already sweating while coming down on him. It might've been wiser to unzip her vest, but it was too late now; she couldn't unhinge her left arm to undo her top.

She got in less than she could the day before, and when A remarked on this fact – "Is that all you are capable of today?" – she embarrassedly had to tell him that she was still a little sore. A did not seem pleased by this, but he didn't do anything except wait for her to commence. It took about a minute or two of her twisting and squirming before she felt comfortable with A buried inside her quim. She treaded carefully to avoid falling down too far, too fast.

Therefore, she started at a slow rhythm, moving her hips up and down just a few inches instead of the whole of what she could fit inside. Already, streams of her nectar were running down his shaft, heading over his testicles. She moaned heavily, letting her head fall back so that A could catch a whiff of her blossom-scented hair. Being more of a primal sort, her intoxicating scent invigorated his lust; he showed serious self-restraint when he kept himself from driving up into her tight snatch. If he had it his way, and if he knew Sakura could handle it, he'd have her pinned to the desk and would be fucking her for all she was worth and then some.

Sakura, after some time rocking her hips, bent forward, clutching onto A's pants for support. Her ass bounced on him, though she was hastening her efforts as he was lubed. Already, the slick walls tensed warningly. Biting her bottom lip, her mint eyes squeezing shut, she focused, trying not to let the pleasure and excitement overwhelm her so quickly. The more she fought, however, the more intensely the fierce shockwaves roiled from her groin. The Kage hadn't even touched her as she rode him, yet she was already melting to completion. It felt like a severe loss.

She didn't notice that the massive hand left her hips until he caught her bottom jaw. Gasping, her head was turned back to A's, and his mouth immediately ravaged hers. Unlike the tender or passionate kisses of her boyfriend, A's lips acted more like an anchoring point as his tongue stretched into her mouth, provoking her to defend – and eventually surrender – her territory. When the tongue-duel was thoroughly underway, the hand that felt like a shackle on her neck moved down, catching her floundering breast and pawing at it arrogantly.

As her spit ran down the sides of her mouth, Sakura inevitably had to concede, withdrawing her tongue and turning back around. Her thrusts had become weak and lazy. Pumping up and down on a massive rod with the hope to bring the stubborn man to climax before her had turned out to be a farfetched dream; Sakura was over the edge before he even made a murmur of pleasure. Whimpering in pitiful shame, she squeezed A's shaft with involuntary pulsations and coated him in hot, lubricating juice. If he had not been blocking her, she'd have squirted a fair distance while wheezing with her release. Nonetheless, the excess fluids dripped down A's girth to pool in a suspicious, sticky puddle beneath his seat.

Her pre-mature orgasm did not please or amuse the Kage, and he snorted. "Is this your limit already? _Hmph_, I should've expected as much from a kunoichi of Konoha."

Sakura, though winded, looked back at the man who had insulted her pride as a Leaf ninja. He frowned back at her – not angry, just disappointed. That alone provoked Sakura to prove herself. Orgasm or no, she was going to make A acknowledge her as a kunoichi and know of the pride of her village!

After a deep and focusing breath, she balanced herself and grabbed her knees for support. She sat up straight. Much to A's surprise – however little he showed – she began to bounce up and down on him with more gusto than before, building to a shout of "_Shannaro!_"

Was she actually using Tsunade's strength technique in her thrusts? That must've been the reason A was buckling each time she drove down on him. If she was able to take the entirety of him, would she have started to bruise his pelvis?! Sakura looked back at him from over her shoulder. Her hair was streaked across her wide forehead, matted with sweat. There was crimson filling her cheeks, but her eyes remained strong. She certainly was proving herself. Though she was not able to maintain her straight-backed, upright position, when she fell forward, reaching out and holding onto the close desk for support, she continued to buck ferociously on him, even when her thighs began to burn with exhaustion.

The intensity awoke the beast within him, more fearsome than any of the Tailed monsters! Snarling savagely, A yanked Sakura off of him, and before she knew it, he had her flipped over and sprawled over his table. Whatever paperwork was on it was thoughtlessly thrown to the floor in a terrible mess. Sakura nor A paid any mind to the clutter; Sakura was more worried about the seemingly-out-of-control Raikage looming over her, and A was more concerned with fucking her senseless.

"Wai… Wait, _wait!_" Sakura pleaded. She had much more nerve when she was in charge; when A stole that from her, there were no guarantees that he wouldn't charge too deep. She felt him slide up and down her folds first before positioning accordingly at her gaping hole. Again, she implored him to show restraint.

In a stunning display of self-control, A slipped slowly through her abused passage until he could go no further. He was measuring her tolerance for him. He pushed her left leg away, keeping her spread as wide as possible so that he had better access. Her inability to sheathe him completely was still bothersome, though; all of her vigor could not change that.

Luckily, the Raikage did not start pounding away. Either he was enjoying the moment of just being surrounded by her or he was giving her a moment to catch her breath; Sakura thought the former notion was far more likely. Even so, Sakura took the opportunity to breathe in deeply and start steadying her nerves. It did not hurt as much as yesterday, thank goodness.

She was lost in A's shadow when he bent over her. His bulk hid her from the sunlight coming in through the window. Again, she fretted the possibility of someone spotting them, but if no one had seen her yesterday – supposedly – when her naked breasts were pressed up against the glass, it was unlikely that anyone would be peeping in through the Raikage office window. All they would see was the Raikage's back and her wide-spread legs; he hadn't taken off his Kage cloak.

The desk trembled when A made his first thrust, a slow but hard movement that struck Sakura deep in her core. She whimpered and sputtered, knowing that she had to keep her voice down as much as possible. Was the door even locked? Naruto could barge in at any moment and find her trapped underneath the Raikage!

"_No~!_" she howled when she came around A again, this time spurred by the mental image of being caught by her boyfriend. While she may have stalled during her release, A just kept on pumping like a machine: not slowing or hinting at any sign of fatigue. He bared his teeth while growling. If he kept on like this, he'd be pumping her full of his spunk within a matter of minutes. Did he like the idea of this girl carrying his child back with her to Konoha? He decided not to care.

Sakura was coming close to the point of mindlessness. Her eyes had already begun to roll up, and the only sense she displayed was gripping at his arm or the edge of the desk. Her legs had tried to hook around A's torso, but now they hung lifelessly; over the crook of A's arm, her leg flopped in time with his thrusts.

"_Rah~!_" A shoved deep, challenging the barrier to her womb. In response, Sakura arched her back with a shriek. She was brought back from the brink to feel that nearly-painful stab. It was a significant gesture, and she gaspingly told him not to do it inside of her. Well-versed in medical jutsu, Sakura had been privy to anti-pregnancy techniques, but she'd not practiced in some time and would hate to have to go to Tsunade-sama for advice. "_Please…!_" she choked out in between wheezing breaths. "_Not inside…!_"

After she begged him to do it on her stomach or face, A simply harrumphed. "You think I'm done with you, girl?" She felt him thumping inside of her while he stood still, but there had yet to come a vicious torrent intent on impregnating her. Instead, she was vacated entirely, albeit slowly. Quivering and mewling from the feeling of his heavy girth sliding out of her, Sakura unconsciously lifted her hips when the head eased out of her body.

A's large hand clasped around her slender neck as if to strangle her. His grip hadn't tightened at all. "I've more to do with you," he promised in a gravely whisper. "Now stand up." He stepped back to give her room to comply.

She was a little woozy, but nonetheless stood up. She panted slightly, her eyes facing forward, though she did not seem to be focusing on A's torso. Absentmindedly, she reached for her vest. A did not mind to see her top unzipped and the bra underneath quickly discarded. She did not bother to shrug off her garment, figuring it'd at least provide some cover should they be walked in on.

A hopefully unlikely scenario…

"Get to the front of the desk," A ordered her again, and again, she obeyed. She stumbled and held onto the table for support. When she got to the front, she was dimly aware that she'd be on full display to anyone who would happen to open the door. Maybe she should hurry over and turn the lock.

"Turn around."

She almost jumped out of her skin. Just how quick was this giant? He was at her side before she even realized it. Either he was too quick, or she was too slow; he manually spun her around, and she grunted softly when she was forced to bend over the desk with her butt jutting out and her legs spreading. He must've intended to take her from behind. She gulped and braced for impact.

She was quite surprised to feel his palm on her rather than his tip grazing her folds. He was touching her ass, first one cheek and then the other. There was a hard-to-swallow lump in her throat when his thumb opened her crevice. He wasn't observing her snatch; she could feel his stone-hard gaze on another hole. She was certain of this when his thumb pressed on her pucker. She gasped.

"What're…?!"

"Has the jinchuuriki kid ever tried _this_?" A inquired, pressing his thumb harder, almost nudging her open. An anxious whimper answered his question. He gave a quiet grunt. "Then it's time for you to try."

Sakura stuttered. "But…! But…!" She tried to gulp while watching A round the desk to grab a small bottle. Some type of jelly; lubricant, she guessed. The cap was removed and the bottle was set on the desk. A made a show of extracting an abundant wad with two fingers. Her head turned to follow his hand, but he roughly told her to face forward. It was difficult, but she gritted her teeth and stared forward out the window.

Then she felt the warm glob pass over her asshole. A's fingertip bumped against her anus, and if it were smaller, he might have been able to slip through.

The finger moved away, but Sakura still heard the slide of lubricant. He must've been prepping himself now! "_Ah~!_" She jerked forward when the bulbous head came to her posterior. Surprisingly, he did not seize her then and there to impale her; he showed some clemency for her virgin hole. "I don't… _Ah-huhn!_" She sobbed when he pressed more of his weight against her. Her legs folded slightly against his push, but her asshole was still too small for his blunt push to penetrate. Hearing him growl, Sakura tensed and grunted as he made another attempt to fill her anally. He made some headway, but hardly managed to breach her with his very tip. In response, she yowled like a cat. "_It won't fit!_" she screeched to him. "_Stop!_"

A did not respond well when being told what he could and could not do. In defiance of her, he pulled her to him until, with great pain and stress on her, his head squeezed into her rectum. Already, her muscles worked hard to expel him. "You can handle it," he snapped at her when she once again persisted that he was too much for her. The lubricant he had applied hardly helped – though it didn't feel like it helped at all. And even A had to admit that it was becoming difficult when he tried to force his second inch in.

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she felt such pain. Though it didn't really seem wise to defy the mighty Raikage, she tried pulling away from him. If she mounted her chakra strength, she could yank herself free of him, but it was just so difficult to concentrate. Besides, using such a technique caused the majority of her muscles to contract, and that could spell big trouble: either for her ass or A's cock. She could warn him, use the fact as leverage to turn him out of her.

Before she could manage the words, he growled in frustration. Other women had been able to take him back there; for some, it was easier than vaginal! But for this girl – particularly a virgin in this area – he was far too much. Such a shame, he thought, and then began to retreat.

Sakura couldn't begin to describe her relief when the humongous head vacated her asshole. Her natural reflexes gained from training under Tsunade kept her from suffering any severe injuries; most girls in her position would've been torn! Instead, she just felt some soreness that was quickly fading – but would not soon be forgotten.

She could almost thank the giant for understanding reason. However, he did not appear to be in the mood for gratitude. In fact, he seemed quite irked by her failure to cooperate. He glowered at her, and though she felt a sliver of fear in her gut, her pussy quivered anxiously.

"On your knees," he ordered, slowly rounding her as she meekly picked herself up off of his desk. He took his spot in front of her; his cock came against her stomach, and she had the urge to close her hands around it. When she looked up at him with those glistening, mint eyes, A repeated himself more fiercely than before. "Suck it," he clarified as she began to sink down.

Sakura didn't hesitate, despite that his dick was just at her backside; she wasn't even on her knees yet when she fixed her lips over the cockhead. Her mouth opened wide to accommodate him, but even then, it didn't seem like enough. But like her studies, she was persistent. The more of A's cock she took in her mouth, the flatter her tongue was made beneath it; the most it could do was flex against the underside of A's dick.

She was heading to dangerous territory when she slowly drew him closer to the back of her throat. If she voluntarily took him this deep, he might assume that she could go further; in that scenario, he was likely to force as much of himself down her throat as possible, in which case, she was likely to suffocate. Yet, for all her concerns, she inevitably swallowed a small portion into her throat. She gagged and squinted her watering eyes, coughing around the clogging phallus.

At this standard position of kneeling, it wasn't exactly an easy experience – particularly with a cock of such stature. It was much more prudent of her to not kneel, and instead bend over at the waist to keep her respiratory tracts in a straight line. Sure, it was a bit uncomfortable for her neck to keep her head bent up for her mouth to keep aligned, but it was worth a little cramp for Inner Sakura to boast how deep she'd taken the huge Raikage.

A was very impressed by her moxie. He thought he could write her off as just another weak Konoha shinobi, but she was proving her mettle when she took him so very deep in her esophagus. And the strategy wasn't too bad either, though other women preferred to lie on their backs and let him ease himself down their throats instead. She was receiving that 'A' for effort, especially when she began to rock back and forth – slowly, of course, modest breasts swaying elegantly beneath her.

Her throat visibly bulged when she pushed him in; as if having a sore backside wasn't bad enough, now her other end would no doubt be aching later. Yet she persisted, even as A's great hand slid over the taut cheeks of her butt. She could feel him leaning over her, his feet cemented in place as to not disrupt her cock-sucking while his large palm groped her ass. It was a bit embarrassing – especially while her ass was facing the door… the _still-unlocked _door – but she endured the strange sensation of his fingers tickling her pucker. At least he wasn't trying to break through like before…

Maybe she spoke too soon. His fingers were thankfully not as thick as a cock – let alone his own – but it still felt significantly worrying and uncomfortable when he pushed in. Due to his earlier penetration of that hole, there was less stress to the muscle, but Sakura would still protest to fitting more in (if her mouth was not occupied).

All at once, though, those fears were banished with a far greater threat. The door was opening! First, there was the faint sound of the handle being grabbed, and then the knob turning. Was it Naruto?! Sakura couldn't even pull A's cock out of her mouth completely when she turned to look over her shoulder. Would A rescue her dignity as he had before? Carry her at lightning speeds to handle things from an unseen position? Unfortunately, A's graciousness was not to be repeated a second time. If it was Mabui, he could simply dismiss her with an order for her silence, and she would obey without question. If it was Naruto… A would simply deck him with a lightning-fast punch that would possibly shatter the blonde's neck before he could even start forming a Rasengan!

The door was thrown open.

Yo~ Bro~

A burly man – almost like A, but more round around the middle – swaggered in the room, arms up and bumping in a mental rhythm that he was working out in his head. Like A, he had blond hair, but his attire was totally different, consisting of a white scarf and Kumogakure flak jacket, the traditional headband, and a pair of clip-on sunglasses. He had two tattoos: one on his left shoulder, the kanji for 'iron', and the marking of bull's horns on his left cheek – modified to represent the beast dwelling within him. This was the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki, Killer Bee.

He sauntered forward a bit and closed the door behind him as if the sight in front of him either did not bother him, or it hadn't sunk in yet. Whatever the case, at least the door was closed.

The beat of his arms stopped, and they lowered at his sides. Sakura could not clearly identify his expression with those shades over his eyes, but she could feel him staring directly at her. How embarrassing! And A still was spreading her ass open, exposing all of her for this stranger to see.

"_Brother!_" shrieked Bee, throwing his hands high above his head. He stammered. "_What is this?!_"

A glowered at this nuisance. He'd expected his brother, but not this soon; Bee's rap-marathons usually lasted hours. "Bee…"

"How could you not tell me we had such fine company to exploit?" Bee interrupted, leaning forward and seeming genuinely distraught. This appearance did not last long, as inspiration swept Bee up, and he sang in a heartfelt but poorly-executed rhythm, My bro brought a fine-ass girl up here~! But he didn't tell me, so I'll shed a tear~!

Finally sliding A's dick out of her mouth, coughing a little into her fist, Sakura wanted to hide under the desk again and never come out. Cheating was one thing, but being caught…? This guy was going to be Naruto's bijuu mentor; there was no way he wasn't going to blab about this to her boyfriend!

To her surprise – and A's annoyance – the husky rapper jaunted over, grunting rhythmically to his own beat. He was uncomfortably close, especially for Sakura's tastes. She thought about standing up so that she wouldn't be eyelevel with his crotch. Why wasn't A interfering and sending his brother away swiftly?

Yo, there, girl~! I don't know your name~ sang Bee. But, I want you to suck my dick if it's all the same~

Sakura's flushed face paled with his sudden and unexpected request. She stared up at him, and those sunglasses peered right back. "What?" she stammered, unsure if she really heard him correctly.

Ya don't know me~ but take a look and you'll see~ it's true to a 'T'~ I'm the Killer Bee~! He threw his fist in the air with his index and pinky fingers extended for the bull's horns. Whee~!

Was this guy serious? Sakura could recall two other people just as goofy, un-cool, and unattractive.

~~~**Elsewhere**~~~

Lee and Gai both sneezed.

A grumbled at Bee's enthusiasm. His younger brother's intentions were already made known, but he didn't need to keep rapping about it. Bee was free to do as he pleased, but while within the Raikage tower, he was to demonstrate some level of decorum.

"Bee!" roared the Raikage, his deep voice making the office tremble and Sakura's heart jump in her throat. The younger sibling closed his mouth and looked silently at A. Some would have thought that he'd done the wrong thing by causing such a ruckus in his office, but really, he made it more secure; when the shinobi within the mansion heard him take that tone of voice, they knew it was best to stay as far away from him as possible.

"If you don't keep quiet," growled A, lifting his tensed hand, "you'll be punished with the Iron Claw."

Bee staggered in fear. No, not that! I can't take the Claw! You got it, Brother! You're word is law~ Looking back down at Sakura, he took the initiative and began to remove his pants. Before she could give even a word of objection or opinion – she felt she should have a say in what was happening – Bee's tattered pants dropped down to his ankles, and he presented her with a seven-inch erection. Thick, but it didn't compare to A or Naruto. Somehow, after the enormous members she was involved with, she could almost find reason to smile in relief.

For chatter, we ain't got the times~! So why don't you suck it while I bust some rhymes~?

Sakura was yanked forward by Killer Bee, and the cock plugged deep into her mouth. He felt so thin and small after she'd been choking down A for so long; it was a relief, though she was reluctant to cooperate with such an impulsive gesture. Her brow furrowed irritably, but the husky man wasn't dissuaded from keeping himself in her mouth. She could've sent him flying with a flick of her finger on his pelvis, yet she decided to follow through, against her more sensible judgment.

Her tongue had freer movement – not much, but more than earlier – so she began to flourish it around the dick. She felt a bit disgraced that this stranger so quickly took her mouth, but at the same time, it roused her. Groaning eagerly, her green eyes looked up at his bearded face as she carefully swallowed him into her throat.

Bee groaned, tilting his head back. Though he considered himself a rapping legend, the truth of the matter was he had less groupies than he had good rhymes. He'd snagged a girl or two before, but this pink-head was of a different level than those fatties. Look at how her mouth takes in my cock~! She must really know her way 'round the block~

Sakura didn't know about _that_. She may have had some practice, but the amount of 'lovers' she'd had just barely went up to three with him. The thing was that these lovers were insatiable; Jinchuuriki lust in a young boy was a powerful thing. Honestly, it actually made it a little difficult for her to handle Bee, simply because he was not the size she was used to. When A's mighty hand brought hers to his cock, it was far more familiar, and she began to pump him earnestly.

Years of silence… But with all these wild actions, Inner Sakura was slowly growing strength from the deep recesses of her mind, cheering herself on for these deplorable acts. As if to give herself reason to cheer, Sakura held her breath, closed her eyes, and sunk her mouth deep over Bee's erection until her nose was touching his pelvis and her lower lip was against his balls.

"_Whoa_!" Both of Bee's hands clamped on her head, holding her deep on him. He shuddered and seethed viciously at the feeling, keeping her from moving back even when she made choking noises. Puckering his lips, he droned for a while before finally letting her pull back and catch her breath. She only took three deep breaths and pushed her hair out of the way before she resumed her work on his prick, tending to the tip with her tongue before her lips sealed around it. Her back-and-forth motions were restricted solely on the tip, knowing that the glands on the underside of the rim were particularly susceptible to stimulation.

The hand that had been bracing on Bee's thigh edged away to grab him at the base; this would hopefully prevent him from shoving too deep down again, and with the extra motions opposing her mouth, she hoped it'd trigger his release sooner. That was assuming that he hadn't the terrifying stamina of the Raikage.

Her hand could barely hold his cock, but A was nonetheless amused by the sight of it. With her halved efforts, he'd die of old age before she made him cum. Still, watching her lips wrap around another cock had him eager to fuck her again. Yesterday, she was so determined to deny her lustful feelings; now she was quick on the decline of being a pure slut. After all, not many women would so easily invite another man's cock into her mouth while already sucking another guy off.

A moved off the table and knelt behind Sakura. She was lifted from her kneeling position to stand on her toes, her body bending at a right-angle while she continued to slurp on Bee's dick. Even on her tiptoes, her sex didn't measure up to A's height; the giant had to kneel to line his bulk up with her quivering snatch. The knob pushed against her entrance. A whimpering moan vibrated around Bee's dick when her damp folds yielded to the pressure. With a slick, audible slide, her crotch swallowed a significant portion of A's erection.

As before, when that huge slab pierced her slit, Sakura cringed and felt that he would destroy her. How many tries would it take to accept him with ease? She'd be the 'loosest' woman in Konoha by that time. Spurred by intense arousal to test her own limits, she pushed back against the dark pike, experiencing every inch in painful ecstasy. Opening her mouth wider around the dick in front of her, she grunted sharply as A slowly plowed to her core and bucked hard against her womb. Of all things, it probably caused the most discomfort to her when he collided mercilessly with her cervical wall. So deep… _Too deep_…!

Expecting a reaction, A pushed against her twice to see if she had the nerve to fight back. If Bee wasn't there, she'd probably snap at him; it may have just been their second encounter, but she'd grown significantly bolder than the easily-folded (in more ways than one) girl he'd fucked yesterday.

"Is this what you like, girl?" he growled sadistically to her. His hand clasped onto her side, moving backward slowly so that she could fully experience the drag. She gave a moan that sounded close to a sob muffled against his brother's dick. "_Hn_, you'll still need more practice to handle me!" As if to mock her, he struck in hard and deep, causing her to arch off of Bee's shaft and transforming her drawn-out sob into a high-pitched wail. Her cry of anguishing pleasure was quickly muted when A's hand – brought from her waist – shoved against the back of her head to impale her orifice with his brother's dick again. Fervently, Sakura tightened her lips around the shaft to commence suction.

"Thanks for the hand, Bro, my man," snickered Bee. Gingerly, he slid his fingers back into Sakura's silky hair. Short, it may have been, but she still took extra-good care of it. He moved in and out of her mouth at a very subtle pace, for he didn't want to conflict with A's building rhythm. He watched as Sakura's closed eyes squinted hard whenever A's mighty manhood plunged deep into her. If he was going full bore, she wouldn't even have the presence of mind to take care of another dick; that was a frightening thought, as Bee contemplated her teeth biting down to cope.

Of course, the impetuous Killer Bee was hardly known for following his brother's direction. Hey, pretty lady; I know my brother makes the calls~! But to switch things up, how 'bout playin' with my balls~?

He was even less charming than Naruto, but Sakura nonetheless complied. She might've given more thought to acquiescing to his suggestion had A not been – reservedly – pounding away at her cunt. Picking Bee's cock from her mouth and keeping it propped up with a hand that generously stroked it from time to time, she nuzzled the sensitive orbs underneath. His shaft might've been less impressive, but his testicles were a bit larger than her boyfriend's; not that it really mattered to her, as they didn't affect sex much into terms of experience.

She daintily rolled her tongue under one testicle, and then doted on the other. She opened her mouth a little more, and after gasping during one of A's latest thrusts, she supped the sac between her lips. Bee huffed above her, and she watched as his lips puckered while he hummed how good it felt. A's brother… and she had him squirming with pleasure. Now if only she could handle the actual Raikage with such ease…

"C'mon!" She wasn't given much time to lavish his scrotum when Killer Bee grabbed both sides of her head to pluck her off. In no time at all, her mouth was redirected back onto his cock, only this time, she was held still so that the bulky man could thrust at her mouth. She could tell he was entering the final laps towards an orgasm, and on instinct, her tongue roiled around him to help aid him in his sprint.

Keep it up now~! You're almost done~! Get ready now~! I'm about to _cum~_ And sure enough, with that last verse, the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki unleashed his wad into Sakura's mouth. He pressed in deep after the first blast painted her tongue with white, and she'd no chance to savor the thick, bitter fluid; it all was sent down to her stomach in rapid gulps. The spurt of spunk that she did get a sample of was the most bitter thing she'd ever tasted, and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. She was surprised she had the stomach to gulp down the rest.

Bee experienced one of the odd, prolonged moments of his mouth keeping shut while he grunted and fed the pink-haired girl a great quantity of his vital seed. Like the only other woman who'd performed oral on him, he could identify the look of disgust for his ejaculation. After he was spent and Sakura had the opportunity to pull off of him and gag offensively, he scoffed and said, "Well, it ain't gonna taste like milk and honey, _bakayarou! Konoyarou!_"

Spoiled milk would be an accurate description for the taste, but Sakura fought back the urge to spit over the Raikage's floor. When the final traces of Bee's pungent cum were gulped down, she sighed, panted a little, and stifled a gag. Just… _awful!_

Not much time to get over the disgust… She gasped when the floor fell away beneath her. A's arm had curled around her midsection and was lifting her with the effort of adjusting a twig. Before Bee could complain about the delectable girl being taken away, A snorted that he was to have his own way first. Like a pair of cavemen…

A sat down at the edge of his desk, holding the girl on his lap. Her back was pressed tightly against his sternum when she reclined. That pillar of muscle jutting between her legs was meant to go somewhere; she had to maneuver her hips accordingly to even angle A's shaft towards her entrance.

Good little girl; finally taking the initiative. A almost smirked while the pink-haired kunoichi rubbed his bulbous tip at her soaked and swollen cleft. She took him in a bit easier, hardly uttering much more than a throaty grunt when he delved in deep. She meant to reaffirm her stance on him, keep her control of the situation as to also keep control of the pace, but her methods were far too sluggish for the Raikage. He manipulated her solely with the arm locked around her midsection. Staving her own methods, he countered with his own, and like always, Sakura could hardly catch her breath. In no time at all, mewling whimpers of mercy were creeping from her jarred mouth, and A was completely deaf to them. "A ninja should not expect leniency, even a kunoichi," he growled. His hand wound down to start probing at her clitoris. In response, Sakura lifted her legs, shut her knees together, and wriggled atop A's lap.

He churned within her. As if to steady her and banish her rowdy behavior, A tugged her and held her down on his pulsating member. Sakura's hands shot down to hold onto his muscular thighs, her nails clawing into his dark, steely skin. Rather than make quick thrusts, A switched to harder jabs with longer pauses in between. Each time, the pink-haired girl made a sound like she had just taken a punch to the gut.

"_Uhg…! Ah! Not… Kya~! Not so hard!_" she wheezed, but A would hear none of that. She would keep the pace he'd set whether she wanted to or not. Her strength afforded her much, but against a Kage of speed and strength, she could only submit to letting him fuck her brains out. She'd much rather trade her strength-enhancement for endurance at a time like this.

The heavy desk rumbled underneath A's rapidly-lifting hips. As he growled, steadily building up his tempo, tendrils of electricity began to shoot across his body. His hair slowly began to rise from the static slowly filling the air. He may not have been a Jinchuuriki, but there were plenty of times when A's chakra acted on his excitement. If he was not careful to keep himself in check, he would wind up shattering Sakura's pelvis before even getting the chance to release.

Sakura felt the coursing electricity even in her snatch, radiating sharp and precise heat in her loins. It truly was becoming too much for her, especially when she came. A flood of her juices squirted down over his testicles, the insides of his thighs, desk and floor. As she tried to catch her breath, she realized that A was quickly losing control of himself. He hit her cervix harder and harder until she felt more pain than pleasure. Acting fast, mounting her chakra as much as she could in her sex-frazzled state, she slammed her mighty hands down on his thighs, shouting a resonating, "**_Stop it, shannaro!_**"

A's backside was slammed down to the table, hitting hard enough to test the durability of his custom-made desk; he broke so many with his fists in times of fury that Mabui insisted that his furniture could endure more than the normal abuse. The downward impact echoed and knocked A back to his mind. It seemed the Konoha girl still had some spunk to show. He'd happily pound that out of her.

Before he could mockingly warn her of her provoking mistake, A's attention was drawn. Bee had yet to leave after his orgasm, and like his brother, he demonstrated sexual resilience even after ejaculation. It was more accurate to liken him to Naruto's stamina, as they shared the endurance of bijuu containers.

Yo, Bro! That ain't fair~! You can't hog her to yourself~! C'mon and share~! Bee took a 'stylish' pose, pointing with two fingers at Sakura while still addressing A. I got an idea~! Whaddya say~? You take her 'V', and I'll take her 'A'~! If you do that, it's just fine with me~! We can demonstrate the combo power of A 'n' Bee~!

A could've done without the rapping explanation, but he didn't really intend to hoard Sakura to himself. "_Hmph…_ Very well, Bee." And with ease, he rotated Sakura on his cock, twisting her so that her breasts were flat against his solid abdomen.

Sakura quivered from having the large cock turned while within her. But when she was pulled against A in a one-armed embrace, her butt jutting out behind her, she was fairly alarmed. Not accustomed to Bee's peculiar speech patterns, she fearfully stuttered, "What?"

"_Hn_, didn't you hear me? My bro's got dibs on your 'V', and your 'A' is all mine," Bee said. Recognizing the still-uncertain look in her eyes, he decided to be a bit more direct. "That's 'vagina' and 'ass' in layman's, _bakayarou! Konoyarou!_"

Sakura's eyes widened when it dawned on her the significance of her prostrated position. "What?! No!" She squirmed.

But it was too late; Bee was behind her, pushing her modest cheeks open to present her asshole. After A tried to barge through earlier, she felt apprehensive about anyone treading back there. She'd only barely just recovered, and now Killer Bee intended to pry her open again? Granted, his was not the monster A's was, but there were reasons she'd never even let her boyfriend fuck her up there. It hurt and just seemed so unnatural and undignified.

That certainly didn't stop Bee from pressing insistently against the pucker. Leftover lubricant would help, and A's brief encounter loosened her, but Bee still found it a chore to bust through. "Bro, would you happen to have..?"

A step ahead of him, A was already passing the salve for Bee to lube himself up with. Alright~! Leave it to my brother when things are tight~!

Sakura looked back, wide-eyed as she watched Bee paste his dark shaft with the viscous gel. He used an abundant amount of it, even more than A had used, and then carelessly dropped the container at his feet, slathering himself up in his fist – though his fingerless-gloves made it a little messy to do. With the excess on his thumb, he donated to her tense sphincter.

"Now let's try this again," she heard the corny rapper mutter to himself, and again, she was pushed open indecently. What mortification she felt; what sexual frenzy! Her petite chest heaved when she felt Bee's cockhead nudged her rear opening. "Surprise! Buttsecks!" jeered Bee before applying more pressure to her. Telling him to stop was pointless; she knew that. Arguing against him _and_ A? Impossible… She could only grit her teeth, hold on tight, and grunt when Bee made his move. Try and relax, she futilely told herself.

Her asshole pressed inward, resisted a bit longer, and then steadily gave way around the swollen tip. That alone made Sakura squeak and whine. Her insides felt like they were burning from the amount of friction caused by Bee's forceful entry. Teeth clenched, and Sakura seethed as he slowly made his way up her backside. "_Gah!_" Her back arched. She bore down on him, hoping to relieve some of the strain of taking a cock fully back there.

A was patient, but that would only last for so long. The tight space around his own erection clamped down hard on him due to the space of Sakura's rectum being filled. He grunted a little and held Sakura tighter. Her nails raked down his pectoral muscles, trying to distribute and vent some of the anguish of her ass opening up for the foreign member.

Just hold on tight~ wheezed Bee, still gingerly working his cock through the ring of unwilling muscle. Your ass is putting up quite the fight~…

_Take it out!_ Inner Sakura screamed. As wild and frenzied as she was, even the crazier side of Sakura couldn't tolerate this pain well. _First the Raikage, now **this**? Why didn't Tsunade-sama give me training for **these** scenarios?! Shannaro!_

"_Grah!_"

Sakura snapped her head up, beads of sweat flying from her face. Bee made a sharp jab, and she felt his pelvis smack against her buttocks. Fed up with doing things slowly, he'd decided to cram it all up there in one fell swoop. It was like ripping off a band-aid: it gave a sharp sting, but it ebbed quickly. Even so, Sakura was overwhelmed. Double-penetration? She honestly never believed herself capable…

Behind her, Bee droned. He may have anchored himself deep inside of the pink-head's bowels, but her involuntary muscles continued to quiver and push against him. If he let up when pulling back, he was very sure that she'd unintentionally expel him. His teeth clenched, and he made a wheezing noise. "_Whoa_, girl! You're a lot tighter than I thought," he gasped. His hands sealed onto her sides as if letting go would fling him from the room. With a ragged grunt, he jerked his hips, lifted himself on his tiptoes, and jabbed in until her buttocks were flattening against his pelvis.

Two at once; the sizes may have been drastically different, but Sakura was astounded that she could tolerate such treatment. Each breath was a struggle; either she was panting too quickly, or it was too difficult to inhale. She pawed at A's chest as if begging for mercy, though A definitely did not have any to give. The moment she resigned to her status as 'slut', she was forfeit of all niceties. And despite the warnings her brain was spouting, her body subconsciously rocked a little, testing her new circumstances. Painful and stretched, but her knowhow of medical Chakra-use would protect her from irreversible damage – if any.

"Start moving, girl," ordered A. "You've had enough time to relax."

Though she felt winded, Sakura still managed the strength and mind to flash him one of her most annoyed looks. At exactly what part did she have time to relax? First, there was the under-desk blowjob that took place with her boyfriend in the same room; then she rode A to her first orgasm and beyond; after which, she took her first anal-abuse when A tried to shove his humongous cock back there; when Bee appear, her workload only doubled, and drinking down his spunk wasn't pleasant in the least! Now she was sandwiched between the two – her first double-penetration, no less! – and expected to do all the work. Damn this bastard!

Yet she still complied. Grabbing A's shoulders with a bit of malice and intent to hurt him, Sakura slowly dragged herself up. The sensation of two tightly-packed appendages sliding out of her at the same time made her breath hitch again, and she was forced to stall to settle herself. She had thought that she would've been accustomed to A by now, but when she replanted herself on his erection, it still stung a bit to stretch around him. Add to that the pain of Bee digging in her ass, and the only thing that kept her going was arousal and the hope that she'd become familiar to this dual sensation.

Bee was groaning in his throat while his right hand glided against her posterior. Not much to grab onto, he assessed, but enough. Grabbing the mounds of her ass with both hands – a gesture that tugged on Sakura's nerves and modesty – he spread her apart so that he could get a clearer view of where his dick was lodged in her body. "Dang, that's a sight," he whistled. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Bro."

"Quiet, Bee," A rumbled. He didn't care for Bee's continued chatter, not when he was focused on the pink-haired medic. His hand drifted up from her waist to maul her breasts. His hand completely covered her modest mounds, and he fondled them with the technique of molding clay.

"_Guh~!_" A may have expected her to fulfill their lusts, but Sakura could not manage. She was too winded to carry on for the two brothers, and with a failing exhale, she fell against A, gasping and heaving. "_I… I can't…!_"

No more of this… A was fed up with her wilting attitude. He looked over Sakura's head. "Bee…"

Killer Bee simply nodded, understanding the Raikage on a level transcending words. Sakura wouldn't have understood, even when Bee's hands left her waist to latch like large shackles onto her ankles. A bit uncomfortably, Bee pried her legs open, _wide_ open! She was pretty much doing the splits on A's lap!

Better get a grip~! It's gonna be a trip~

Sakura unwittingly howled in apprehension and ecstasy when A suddenly rose, his arm hugging her midsection to fasten her to his body. She found herself tightly sandwiched between two giants; Bee holding her legs apart allowed them unhindered opportunity to her body. And short of using her monstrous strength to wrench herself free, there was naught she could do about it!

"Take a deep breath and enjoy the ride," Bee husked out before his brother began to move the girl between them. Feeling the younger brother's flak jacket grind against her back was perhaps the most uncomfortable part; Sakura was astonished by how nice it now felt to have their cocks sliding in and out of her. Bee didn't quite move as smoothly, for her ass still held some resistance. He wasn't complaining. Far from it; he was making quiet rap sounds to the rhythm of their fornication! Once or twice, he stopped his beat to tickle the shell of her ear with his wiry tongue.

"Yeah, you like it, baby? You know you do," he husked in her ear. Was he trying to sound erotic? He failed at that. She almost suggested to the elder brother to put some tape over his mouth to shut him up. Unlike her, A was accustomed to tuning out his adopted sibling. But perhaps to drone out the sound of the annoying Bee – or maybe he was just frustrated by his eluding orgasm and the slow pace being set for Sakura to get used to – A pushed them into high gear.

As A subconsciously tapped into his lightning-based chakra, an electric aura began to course over his body, delighting the sensitive nerves of Sakura's pussy when even his cock pulsated with the shocking currents. He twitched sporadically within her; whether from excitement or his amped-up chakra, Sakura could not guess.

"_Oh…! Kya~!_" Squished between the two powerhouses of Kumogakure, suspended spread-eagle high above the floor, Sakura couldn't even form a coherent thought, not beyond the two cocks moving so frantically through her body's lower orifices. While A boasted the grandest size in perhaps all the nations of the ninja world, it was the pass of Bee's cock through her untried asshole. A was electrifying, and Bee was scorching her raw nerves with unknown pleasure. It must've been because she was so adverse to the action, refusing even her eagerly-experimental boyfriend's attempts to that passage. Each thrust – which was considerably deep, despite her just barely becoming accustomed – made her buckle and grunt huskily. Once, against his eager brother's wishes, Bee locked his fingers onto her hips – letting go of her legs, which she instinctively wrapped around A's torso – to force her all the way down on his shaft. He groaned obscenely as his groin shoved against the flushed cheeks of Sakura's posterior. In response to his actions, Sakura's involuntary muscles squeezed more vigorously than before; she grunted long and deep from the reaction.

"_Ah, _damn! I ain't gonna last long against such a tight hole, y'know, _dattebayo_?" Bee took pause, and even in the current circumstances, he pondered the odd phrase he just blurted to make the awkward rhyme. Would it hold in a rap?

"_Bee!_" roared the titan. Quick to follow his irritated shout was the dreaded Iron Claw! It was up to Sakura alone to hold herself aloft, now that both men abandoned their grips on her. A furiously squeezed Bee's face in his palm, eliciting cries of mercy. "Enough of your fooling around!" The matter at hand was becoming more like business or a matter of doing than sheer, primal lust.

"Sorry, Bro!" squealed the rapper. Supporting the undersides of Sakura's legs once more, Bee began to move her double-time. This had to be finished… Bee was all for slacking and taking leisurely time to do things, but there was still the matter of those Konoha visitors. He was still quite unaware of Sakura's purpose, despite their intimacy.

Likewise, Sakura hoped that the brothers would finish soon. Having lost count of her orgasms thus far – her apex a mess of sweat and dripping juices – this had become more of a workout than anything else, stretching muscles to their limit. If she thought she had been sore yesterday… "_Finish…_" she droned, her face buried against A's chest.

This was fatigue that A knew all too well. All lovers in the past inevitably wore out before he could wind down. Sakura may not have thought so, but A tapping into his lightning powers was helping him to speed the process. The tug in his groin was stimulated and intensified from the static charging through his very veins. Really, at his mere whim, he could finish.

I think it's time, Bro, to stop foolin' around~! Let's put her on the desk and pound, pound, _pound~!_ Bee accentuated his last lyrics with timed thrusts that filled Sakura's tender ass.

Sakura was far too frazzled to make complete sense of Bee's lyrical suggestion; some clarity was afforded to her only when her pussy – fucked raw to the point of numbness – finally had some space returned. A slid out of her without preamble. His were methods of swiftness and action; no pussyfooting around, especially for a Konoha whelp!

Still impaled on Bee's turgid length, Sakura was swiftly spun around to land on her back across the Raikage's table. The length of it didn't meet hers; her head would be hanging off the end if she let herself lay back. She kept herself propped up on her elbows, though, still gasping and watching Bee mercilessly slide in the space beneath her throbbing slit. Without A occupying that hole, taking Bee in felt a bit smoother. But she would know better than to assume that A was done with her.

And sure enough, his massive hand gripped her shoulder from behind – she hadn't the time to notice him while Bee was so frantically fucking her ass – and forced her down, her head hanging over the edge of the table. Glowering, without much thought, she snapped, "What do you think you're doing, _shannaro-ugh!_" Her mouth being open was all the opportunity the large man needed. He wedged his cockhead between her lips and then spread them wide. Sakura – aside from biting down – had no choice but to open her throat for the impatient man. She was tearing from the intense provocation to her gag reflex, but A permitted no quarter and continued on. Lying back in such a way made the action easier. In another position, it would not have been so easy to oblige him.

Her bulging throat was surrounded by A's palm, not to strangle her, but for leverage; he was doing enough suffocating by shoving his slick phallus down her esophagus. Lightning still jolted from him, but he seemed less tempered than before.

In fact, when Sakura had gathered her wits enough to figure out how to breathe in time with A's steady pace, she realized how perfectly in sync the brothers were. Obviously, they had done this before – a disturbing thought for her to later ponder – so they were in perfect sync! They filled her at the same time, which caused her to grunt from Bee jamming up her backside, which caused intense vibrations around A's prick.

Bee heaved himself against Sakura, hugging her thighs with either arm to keep the position nice and open for him. Feeling rather elated by this conquest, he brought a fist out in front of him, asking A for a bump. A flat-out ignored him, set solely on filling Sakura's throat. "What a letdown, Brother," moped Bee. Yet despite his downed mood, he kept the pace of his brother. Not for an instant did either fail to hit the 'beat'.

But it did not go for much longer. A was great, but not everlasting. The self-stimulation of his boundless chakra and the reluctant suction of Sakura's lips had worked too much on him. He'd held off long enough. He was close to orgasm, but Sakura would have no way of indicating it. That was, until, with a throaty and somewhat angry growl, A unclogged her throat. Immediately, she went into a fit of coughing and wheezing. She meant to sit up, but A returned his hand to her gullet, keeping her in place. As if to respond to her would-be defiance, the object that had just been stuffed in her mouth swatted her across the face.

"Stay down" was all he offered her before relinquishing his grip on her throat. He replaced the hollow of his fist with his cock and began to stroke. Sparks shot off of him. Sakura knew what was coming, and before a protest could be made, she was abruptly and copiously masked with white. Hot bursts randomly accompanied with more bursts of electricity; Sakura gasped both from surprise and for breath when A's essence spread quite thickly across her face, drizzling from her chin to her forehead and hair.

A was still spouting when Bee finally felt weary. Huffing and puffing, red in his face, he leaned over Sakura's body. His indications of release were far more obvious. He twitched, made a strange face or two, and then pushed deep. He emptied his final load in her bowels. He stayed in her for a few seconds in recuperation, but before he could begin to wilt, he yanked himself out swiftly and turned his sunglasses to her gaping hole. The anal creampie was deep, but apparent. He admired his work as he breathed heavily, prolonging the sight by holding her anus apart with his thumbs.

"How 'bout that? All the inspiration I need, _bakayarou, konoyarou!_" At last, he let Sakura be, and it seemed that even A was done with her. Together, the A/Bee duo collected themselves and casually began to dress. Sakura, on the other hand, barely had the strength to sit up, breathing heavily and struggling to even open an eye open beneath A's generously-donated seed. She should yell or scold them for abusing her so, making such a mess of her.

"How am I supposed to get cleaned up?" she grumbled, wiping some jizz away from her right eye to glare at A for an answer.

The giant scoffed at her understandable query. He should not be bothered with her troubles. "I'll call for Mabui," he said simply, turning away from her to gaze out the window and over his village. "She'll escort you in secret."

Unacceptable! Sakura simmered after getting over her initial shock. Like she would let _anyone_ see her in this state, let alone a woman as refined as Mabui! "You can't do that!" Was that a threat or a plea?

Bee, in place of his stone-cold aloof brother, returned, Don't be scared; you got the power~! Just go down the hall, and jump in the shower~!

And then copier got fed up and just decided to end the story there…


End file.
